Dumbledore's Men
by Kathrina CH
Summary: Übersetzung der Geschichte von Jocelyn, Sequel von Duell. Der Krieg ist vorbei. Snape und Harry merken, dass ihre gemeinsame Zuneigung zu Dumbledore eine Bindung herstellt, die nicht so leicht unterbrochen werden kann. Snape wird Harrys Mentor
1. Chapter 1

**Dumbledore's Men**

_Nichts hier gehört mir. Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, und die Geschichte gehört **Jocelyn**, die mir freundlicherweise gestattet hat, sie aus dem Englischen zu übersetzen. Diese Geschichte ist ein Sequel zum One-Shot **Duell.**_

**oOo**

**Kapitel 1: Die Flucht**

"Warum hast du keinen Gedanken an deine Freunde verschwendet, Potter?", fragte Snape Harry, als sie in den Wald bei Little Hangleton gingen.

"Ich werde ihnen sofort sagen dass es mir gut geht, sobald ich weg bin", sagte Harry zu seiner Verteidigung. Er dachte, es war etwas dick aufgetragen, wenn Snape so tat als ob ihm die Gefühle seiner Freunde wichtig wären.

Nachdem sie ihre Zauberstäbe an sich genommen hatten, verschwanden sie aus der Sichtweite des Kampffeldes und verschwanden in den Schatten der Bäume, durchschritten die massiven Anti-Apparier-Felder zu Fuß, welche Voldemorts Leute über das Dorf gelegt hatten. Sie hielten nach Todessern Ausschau, die vielleicht ebenfalls diesen Weg ausgewählt haben könnten. Sie waren beide verwundet –von ihrem Duell gegeneinander ebenso wie von ihrem Kampf gegen Voldemort. Plötzlich stolperte Harry über eine Baumwurzel und landete auf den Knien. Er keuchte überrascht auf und versuchte, sich aufzurichten, als ihn Snape plötzlich am Arm packte und hochzog.

"Lass mich los!", rief er, wütend und beschämt, und Snape schnaubte und ließ ihn los – so schnell, dass Harry nicht einmal die Chance hatte, sein Gleichgewicht zu finden ehe er wieder auf dem Boden landete. Er warf Snape tödliche Blicke über die Schulter zu, als ihn dieser auslachte. _Vielleicht war die Idee doch nicht so gut,_ fand er, rappelte sich auf und versuchte sich seine Zukunft in Snapes Gesellschaft vorzustellen.

Harry hasste Snape. Nur weil er den Grund herausgefunden hatte, aus dem sein ehemaliger Professor Albus Dumbledore getötethatte änderte sich nichts an seinen Gefühlen. Wenn dies überhaupt möglich war, hasste ihn Harry seither sogar noch mehr. Er verstand, warum Snape so wütend geworden war als ihn Harry in der Nacht, als Dumbledore gestorben war, einen Feigling genannt hatte. Snape war derjenige, dem Dumbledore am meisten vertraute – sogar mehr als Harry. Snape war der Einzige, der den Mut hatte, Dumbledores härtester Bitte nachzukommen... ihn zu töten.

Harry würde Snape für immer dafür hassen. Dumbledore hatte Snape gebeten, ihn zu töten, in jener Naht auf dem Astronomieturm, und Snape hatte es getan. Direkt vor Harrys Augen. Harry hatte Dumbledore geliebt und ihm bedingungslos vertraut, und er hatte zuschauen müssen wie er starb. Er wusste nicht ob jemand wie Snape zu so etwas wie Liebe fähig war, aber eines war sicher: Snape hatte nur getan, worum ihn Dumbledore gebeten hatte. Er war ihm ergeben – ungeachtet seiner Beweggründe.

Ergeben genug, um ihn zu töten. Und dafür würde ihn Harry immer hassen.

Fast so sehr, wie Snape Harry hasste.

Harry wusste, dass Snape ihn hasste, natürlich – nicht, dass ihm dies etwas ausgemacht hätte. Harry war der Grund, aus dem Dumbledore ihn ausgesandt hatte, um zu spionieren, zu leiden und schließlich seinen eigenen Mentor zu ermorden. Das sah wenigstens so aus – aus Snapes Sicht. Dumbledore hatte diese Dinge nicht für sich selbst verlangt, sondern für Harry, damit Harry den Krieg gewinnen konnte, jedoch auch... weil er Harry ebenfalls liebte. Snape hatte Harry schon immer dafür gehasst.

Und doch waren sie jetzt hier. Als es schließlich so weit gekommen war, wollte jeder von ihnen die Tage in der Folge des Krieges lieber mit jemandem verbringen, der ihn hasste, ihn aber zumindest in Ruhe lassen würde, statt in Gesellschaft des Ministeriums und der Reporterderganzen verfluchten Zaubererwelt mit ihren Fragen, ihrem Entzücken und ihremScharwenzeln.

_Harry Potter, Der-Junge-der-überlebt-hatte,der Auserwählte, der große Zauberer, der Voldemort bezwang..._

_Bäh..._ Nein, lieber würde er sich mit Snape abgeben. Der Teufel, den man kennt, sozusagen.

**oOo**

Sie erreichten den Waldrand im Morgengrauen und schauten müde über die glühenden Berge.

"Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Harry.

"Das solltest du entscheiden, oder?", sagte Snape sauer.

Harry hätte ihn angeschnauzt, wenn er nicht so müde gewesen wäre. Stattdessen murmelte er nur: "Nein, ich kann nirgendwo hin. Ich wüsste nicht, wohin."

Er fühlte Snapes Augen auf sich, schaute jedoch nicht auf. Nach einer Weile sagte Snape: „Da gab es einen Ort, den Dumbledore vorbereitet hatte, für den Fall, dass meine Tarnung auffliegt. Ich glaube nicht, dass der Orden davon wusste. Dies sollte für uns genügen." Harry seufzte. "Ist dies zu Eurem Wohlgefallen, mein Herr?"

Harry wich zurück, als sei er gestochen worden und sah ihn durchdringend an. Dann starrte er einfach nur noch."Oh, bitte!", stieß er hervor, wütend auf sich selbst, weil er sich hatte provozieren lassen. "Lass uns einfach hingehen. Müssen wir apparieren?"

"Ja." Snape ergriff seinen Arm, und Harry unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Von Snape berührt zu werden erzeugte bei ihm eine Gänsehaut. „Halt still."

Verletzt zu apparieren war eine schlechte Idee, erinnerte sich Harry, als er nach ihrer Ankunft gegen die Übelkeit kämpfend zu Boden ging. Snape war ebenfalls verletzt, jedoch war Harry einige Minuten lang nicht in der Lage zu prüfen, wie sein Begleiter die Reise überstanden hatte. Als Harry sich erholt hatte, marschierte Snape bereits zum Hintereingang des schäbigen kleinen Häuschens.

"Wo sind wir?", fragte Harry und schaute sich um. Da gab es andere Häuser in der Straße, doch niemand war draußen um diese Zeit.

"Bei einem Sicherheitshaus des Ordens, in der Nähe von Belfast."

"Denkst du, niemand wird hier vorbeischauen?", fragte Harry unsicher.

"Doch, werden sie. Wir bleiben aber nur für eine Nacht", Snape grinste Harry höhnisch zu. „Keiner von uns ist in der Lage, über den Atlantischen Ozean zu apparieren."

"Er wollte dich nach Amerika schicken?" Harry war überrascht.

"Es gibt auch andere Länder in der Neuen Welt außer America, Potter", informierte ihn Snape. "Vorerst muss ich meine Verletzungen behandeln und deshalb schlage ich dir vor, etwas Schlaf zu bekommen."

Harry hätte ihm am liebsten gesagt, dass er sich nicht wie ein Schulkind herumkommandieren ließ. Gerne hätte er dem Ekel die Nase gebrochen, das Problem war jedoch, dass er zu müde war, um sich so anzustrengen, unabhängig davon, wie verlockend die Idee war. Darum tat er, was ihm Snape vorgeschlagen hatte und zog sich in ein kleines Schlafzimmer zurück, während er dem Verlangen widerstand, Snape die Zunge herauszustrecken.

**oOo**

"_Albus, ich..._"

"_Um Himmels Willen, Severus, warum bist du um diese Zeit noch auf?_"

"_Etwas ist schief gegangen!_"

"_Komm rein, setz dich, beruhige dich. Nun, du bist am Leben und heil, soweit ich das sehen kann, was meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen besänftigt."_

"_Narcissa Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange waren bei mir._"

"_Interessant. Kein förmlicher Besuch, nehme ich an?_"

"_Wann sendet der Dunkle Lord Narcissa jemals zu irgendetwas Offiziellem aus? Nein, sie wollte, dass ich mich für ihren Sohn einsetze. Er wurde vom Dunklen Lord mit einem Auftrag betraut._"

"_Severus, bitte, ich wünschte, du würdest ihn beim Namen nennen..._"

"_Verdammt, Albus, hörst du mir jetzt mal zu? Ich wurde in eine Ecke getrieben, ich hatte keine Wahl. Ich habe den Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet. Bella schaute zu... Sie war ohnehin schon misstrauisch, und ich dachte, ich könnte mich wieder herausreden..._"

"_Severus, bitte, beruhig dich. Was hat das mir Draco zu tun?_"

"_Er hat einen Auftrag vom Dunklen Lord, hier in Hogwarts. Ich habe geschworen, ihn zu beschützen, ich... wenn er scheitert... seine Aufgabe selbst zu vollenden. Aber ich... Direktor, ich wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord es mir eines Tages befohlen hätte, und jetzt werden sie es wissen. Bella wird mich ausliefern, falls der Schwur mich nicht vorher tötet. Gott, Draco wird wahrscheinlich auch sterben._"

"_Severus, so schlimm kann es doch nicht sein. Ich wage zu sagen, wir werden einen Weg finden, Draco bei seiner Aufgabe zu helfen, und dabei dennoch den Orden zu schützen. Sein Ziel kann doch so ernst nicht sein._"

"_Doch, ist es._"

"_Würde Voldemort Draco mit einer bedeutenden Mission betrauen?_"

"_Nein, und das war der Grund für Narcissas Besuch. Er beabsichtigt, Draco unter dem Vorwand zu töten, dass er versagt hätte, tatsächlich aber wird er es tun, um Lucius zu bestrafen._"

"_Ach. Ich verstehe. Na, in diesem Falle war es richtig, dass du geschworen hast, ihn zu beschützen._"

"_Albus... Sein Auftrag ist es, dich zu töten._"

"_O je. Ist das alles?_"

"_Albus!_"

"_Severus, wir alle wussten, dass Tom sehr bald versuchen würde, mich ins Jenseits zu befördern. Du sagtest doch selber, dass du erwartet hast, dass er dies eines Tages von dir verlangen würde. Es kann dich kaum überrascht haben."_

"_Es freut mich, dass du dir keine Sorgen um dein Leben machst, jedoch wird der Orden bald seinen wertvollsten Spion verlieren. Mich._"

"_Wie bescheiden von dir._"

"_Willst du bitte aufhören, dich über mich lustig zu machen und mir verraten, was ich jetzt tun soll? Wir müssen Pläne schmieden; wir müssen entscheiden, welche Informationen für uns am wichtigsten sind, damit ich meine verbliebene Zeit unter ihnen dazu nutzen kann, an dieses Wissen heranzukommen._"

"_Ich denke, dass du übereilte Schlüsse ziehst, das ist alles._"

"_Es bekümmert dich nicht, dass ich in wenigen Monaten den Unbrechbaren Schwur brechen, mich als Spion verraten und wahrscheinlich sterben werde?_"

"_Ganz und gar nicht. Ich denke nur, dass du nicht so bald deine Pflichten aufgeben solltest, Ich brauche dich dort mehr denn je._"

"_Um Himmels Willen, Albus, wir haben keine Wahl. Ich würde nichts lieber tun als Draco zu beschützen, aber es gibt verdammt noch mal keine Chance, dass er Erfolg hat, und ich kann ihm wohl kaum helfen, dich zu töten._"

"_Im Gegenteil, Severus, das ist genau das, was du tun musst._"

"_Was?_"

"_Du sollst ihm helfen. Du sollst den Auftrag für ihn zu Ende führen. Der Himmel weiß, Draco wird es nicht alleine schaffen, das haben du, Tom und Narcissa richtig erkannt. Du musst dem Jungen helfen, wenn er irgendeine Chance haben soll, das Jahr zu überleben._"

"_Ihm helfen..._"

"_... mich zu töten. Genau. Severus, du und Draco werdet mich töten müssen._"

"_... das... ist... NICHT... lustig, Albus._"

"_Mein lieber Junge, ich versichere dir, ich mache keine Witze._"

"_Schöne Geschichte. Ich kann dich nicht töten._"

"_Natürlich kannst du. Ja, ich bitte dich sogar darum._"

"_Verdammt, Albus, ich verabscheue deinen Sinn für Humor._"

**oOo**

Severus schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch und war sofort wach, wie immer, dank jahrelanger Gewohnheit. Das Sonnenlicht strömte durch die Westfenster des Schlupfwinkels; es war kurz vor Sonnenuntergang. Er streckte sich vorsichtig aus; seine schlimmsten Verletzungen heilten gut. Sie konnten wahrscheinlich seine Zuflucht innerhalb von achtundvierzig Stunden erreichen, je nachdem, wie weit Potter sich erholt hatte.

Mit der störenden Anwesenheit des Jungen in seinen Gedanken (wofür er Albus doppelt verfluchte), stieß Severus sich vom Bett hoch und ging ihn suchen. Er fand Potter immer noch schlafend, so tief schlafend, dass er sich gar nicht rührte, als Severus den Raum betrat. Sein Anblick, wie er selig schlief, unschuldig und jung... Severus hätte ihm am liebsten mit einem _Crucio _geweckt. Das unschuldige Aussehen beeindruckte Snape wenig; Harry hatte nie etwas anderes als Elend in sein Leben gebracht. Um seinetwillen, auf Dumbledores Bitte hin, hatte er immer und immer wieder riskiert, dem Dunklen Lord zu begegnen, und hatte alle in Gefahr gebracht: Sich selber, den Orden und die wenigen Menschen, die er Freunde hätte nennen können, wären sie nicht Todesser gewesen. Auf Albus' Bitte hin hatte Severus getötet, um Harry Potter zu beschützen. Er hatte Albus getötet. Die ganzen sechs Jahre hatte er Albus zugesehen, wie dieser sich um den Jungen bemühte. Die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore Harry von ganzem Herzen liebte, machte das Ganze noch schlimmer. Er hatte Snape nie so sehr gemocht, wie er den Jungen mochte.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen, um sich daran zu hindern, den undankbaren Bengel an den Haaren aus dem Bett zu reißen oder mit einem gut platzierten Fluch und bellte: "Potter!" Der Junge kam mit einem Ruck zu Bewusstsein, seinen Zauberstab fest im Griff, und Snape machte instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. Es beschämte ihn, dass er vor Harry Potter zurückgewichen war, doch seine Instinkte, potentiellen Flüchen auszuweichen, waren SEHR gut entwickelt, und es stimmte, wie er zugeben musste, dass die Kräfte des Jungen nicht zu unterschätzen waren. "Steh auf!", befahl er. "Wir ziehen weiter."

Er hoffte, ein Zeichen des Zögerns oder überhaupt irgendeiner Unsicherheit bei dem Jungen zu finden, doch zu seiner Verwunderung nickte Potter nur, als er die Decke auf die Seite warf, die Brille auf die Nase setzte und aufstand. Severus drehte sich um und begann, aus dem Zimmer zu gehen, jedoch hatte er nur drei Schritte getan, als sich Harrys Atemzüge plötzlich veränderten, und er schaute zurück, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Potter schwankte. Der Blick des Jungen war plötzlich glasig und Severus erwischte ihn, als er in sich zusammensank. "Zum Teufel, Junge! Was ist los?"

Ein Paar Backpfeifen brachten Potter zurück. "Wa... wo...?"

"Potter, hast du irgendwelche unbehandelten Verletzungen?"

"A'-aa," murmelte der Teenager, dennoch begann Severus misstrauisch, Diagnosezauber zu sprechen. Potter saß auf dem Boden, mit geschlossenen Augen ans Bett gelehnt, und Severus musste feststellen, dass er, entgegen allem Anschein, die schlimmsten seiner körperlichen Verletzungen bereits erfolgreich geheilt hatte. Er brauchte jedoch nicht lange, um das Problem zu entdecken.

"Du hättest mir sagen müssen, dass du unter einem magischen Schock stehst," stellte er fest.

Glasige grüne Augen öffneten sich und Harry versuchte ihn zu fokussieren." „Du machst Witze, oder?" Potter klang ungläubig. „Ich habe das vergangene Jahr damit verbracht, die Seelenstückchen von Voldemort in der ganzen verdammten Zaubererwelt zu suchen, während ich dauernd versuchte ihn daran zu hindern, mich zu töten, bevor ich ihn töten konnte; ich bin seit Monaten im verdammten magischen Schock!"

"Und ich dachte, er sei ganz einfach umgefallen," spottete Snape. Potter versuchte erfolglos, ihn wegzustoßen. "Setz dich hin, du dummes Kind. Deine Kraft muss sich erholen, bevor wir das Risiko einer Reise eingehen können. Geh sofort schlafen. Ich gebe dir gleich einen Stärkungstrank." Er erhob sich, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, den Jungen ins Bett zu bringen, doch der Protest von Potter verfolgte ihn.

"Was ist mit dem Orden? Wie lange können wir es riskieren, hier zu bleiben?"

"Dieses Haus wurde seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt," antwortete Snape. "Auf jeden Fall kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, warum du so erpicht darauf bist, deinen Freunden aus dem Weg zu gehen."

"Stell es dir einfach vor," sagte der Junge, legte sich wieder ins Bett und drehte sich weg von Snape.

Severus verließ kopfschüttelnd den Raum. _Undankbarer Bengel._

Dennoch respektierte er Potters Wunsch und unterließ jeden Versuch, den Orden zu kontaktieren, obwohl ihm ein Tagesprophet in die Hände fiel mit der leuchtenden Aufschrift über die Suche nach dem verschwundenen Helden der Zaubererwelt. Aus der Zeitung erfuhr er auch, dass die meisten Ordensmitglieder mit denen er näher zusammengearbeitet hatte, am Leben waren, wie auch alle Freunde von Potter. Doch zu seiner wachsenden Verwirrung und Verwunderung streifte Potter die Zeitung nur oberflächlich und beachtete sie nicht weiter.

_Er ist so selbstsüchtig, wie sein Vater es war_.

Nach achtundvierzig Stunden bestand Potter darauf, weiterzuziehen. Severus apparierte mit ihm in einer anderen Basis auf dem Lande in Irland und musste daraufhin zuschauen, wie der Junge wieder krank wurde. "Ich habe dich vor einer so frühen Reise gewarnt."

"Halt den Mund", kam die grimmige Antwort, als sich Potter wieder auf die Beine kämpfte. Severus drückte ihm eine andere Phiole mit Zaubertrank in die Hand und ließ ihn für den Rest des Tages in Ruhe.

**oOo**

Während des letzten Jahres ging Harry nur nach Hogwarts, um mit Dumbledores Portrait zu reden. Alles, was ihm der Direktor sagte war, dass es etwas Wichtiges gab, was er wissen musste, dabei bestand er jedoch darauf, dass Harry zunächst lernen müsste, Okklumentik zu beherrschen. "Es ist eine äußerst wichtige Information, Harry, aber wichtige Informationen haben es an sich, dass sie, wenn sie den falschen Leuten in die Hände fallen, Katastrophen verursachen können. Du musst absolut sicher sein, dass niemand deine Gedanken lesen kann."

Harry hatte keine Lehrer mehr, mit welchen er Okklumentik hätte üben können – nicht, dass derjenige, mit dem er einmal geübt hatte, ihm dabei je geholfen hätte – dennoch arbeitete er unermüdlich. Zunächst, um seinen Geist frei von Emotionen zu bekommen, danach, um ihn zu verschließen. Vor allen und jedem. Ron, Hermine und Ginny übten mit ihm, mit der Hilfe von Professor Lupin und der Direktorin McGonagall.

Nach fast einem Jahr ging er zurück in das Büro der Direktorin. "Ich kann meinen Geist beschützen", sagte er dem Portrait von Dumbledore.

Offensichtlich glaubte Dumbledore seinen Worten, denn sein Portrait schwang zur Seite und dahinter zeigte sich eine Spalte, die einige kleine Fläschchen enthielt. Harry erkannte, dass darin Erinnerungen waren. "Das Denkarium ist im kleinem Raum nebenan", sagte ihm Dumbledore. „Das, was du in meinen Erinnerungen sehen wirst, ist wahr, Harry. Ich muss dich warnen, dass sie schockierend sind, dennoch musst du versuchen, sie zu akzeptieren."

Harry starrte das erste Fläschchen der Reihe an und drehte es in seiner Hand hin und her. "Bitte, Harry", versicherte Dumbledore leise. "Ich würde dich in so ernsten Dingen nie irreführen. Du musst mir vertrauen."

Mit einer düsteren Vorahnung goss Harry die erste Erinnerung ins Denkarium und erfuhr die Wahrheit.

**oOo**

"_NIE!_"

"_Severus, bitte..._ "

_Snape lief wütend hin und her in Dumbledores Büro, während der Direktor ihn beobachtete. _"_Ich habe auch meine Grenzen, Albus, ICH WERDE ES NICHT tun!_"

_Dumbledore seufzte. _"_Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, dich zu retten._"

"_Dann werde ich sterben. Wir wussten, dass dies eine Möglichkeit war, wir wussten es von Anfang an. Alle Spionage der Welt kann deinen Verlust nicht ausgleichen._"_ Snape verschränkte seine Arme. _"_Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er einen Befehl gab, den ich nicht ausführen konnte; jetzt ist es soweit. Es ist vorbei, Albus._"

"_Severus, ich bin nicht bereit, dich jetzt zu opfern_"_, sagte Dumbledore und erhob seine Hand in der Absicht, sie auf Severus' Schulter zu legen, doch Snape stieß ihn weg._

"_Ich bin es. Ich werde dich nicht am Ende auf dem Gewissen haben._"

"_Und Draco?_"_, insistierte Dumbledore leise._

_Snape zuckte zusammen. Er schloss seine Augen und murmelte: _"_Ich werde für ihn tun, was ich kann._"

"_Du kannst mehr f-_"

_Snape drehte sich plötzlich um und schaute dem Direktor in die Augen: _"_DU könntest mehr für ihn tun, als ich es je könnte! Verdammt, Albus, du solltest dich lieber mit seiner Sicherheit beschäftigen, als mit deinem lächerlichen Todeswunsch._"

"_Ich kann Draco nicht retten, Severus. Er vertraut mir nicht. Er vertraut dir."_

"_Ich habe dir auch nicht vertraut. Du könntest Draco für unsere Seite gewinnen", sagte Snape stur._

"_Wir haben keine Zeit, Severus, du weißt das genauso wie ich._"_ Der Direktor legte wieder eine Hand auf Snapes Schulter und dieses Mal ließ Snape ihn gewähren. _"_Severus, ich bitte dich darum, und du bist das einzige Mitglied des Ordens, von dem ich dies verlangen kann. Ich habe mehr Vertrauen in deinen Mut als in den aller anderen, sogar als in den meiner Gryffindors_"_, fügte er hinzu._

_Snape drehte sich um und starrte ihn an, mit bleichem Gesicht und zusammengebissenen Zähnen. _"_Das hat etwas mit Potter zu tun, nicht wahr?_"

"_Der Sieg in diesem Krieg hat immer etwas zu tun mit Harry._"

"_Das ist keine Antwort!_"

"_Harry braucht mich nicht, um diesen Krieg zu gewinnen._"

"_DAS BEDEUTET NICHT, DASS DU ABKÖMMLICH BIST!_"_, schrie Snape. _"_Du verlangst von mir, den Rest meiner Menschlichkeit und meiner Ehre zu opfern, den einzigen echten Freund, den ich je hatte, zu ermorden – WARUM?_"

_Dumbledore blieb vor dem erschütterten Mann stehen und schaute ihm in die Augen. _"_Weil deine Rolle in diesem Kampf wichtiger ist als meine. Und abgesehen davon, wenn ich die Wahl habe zwischen deinem und meinem Leben, würde ich mich immer für dein Leben entscheiden. Oder Dracos Leben. Oder Harrys Leben. Du hast es eher verdient, das Ende dieses Krieges zu erleben, als ich. Ich meine das ernst, Severus._"_ Er fasste Snape an beiden Schultern, und Snape senkte erschaudernd seinen Kopf und starrte auf den Boden. _"_Wir brauchen dich. Wir brauchen deinen Mut. Wir brauchen denjenigen, der alles Nötige tut, egal wie schmerzhaft es ist, um diesen Krieg zu beenden. Für jeden. Du bist sogar mutiger als ich, mein Freund. Ich hätte nie den Mut, den Schrecken zu begegnen, denen du in den Jahren in seinem Dienst begegnet bist. Wir brauchen dich._"

"_Und Potter. Das hier hat irgendwas mit ihm zu tun._"

"_Harry braucht dich. Bitte, Severus._ "

"_Albus..." Snapes Stimme wurde zum Wispern, und er schaute noch immer nicht auf. _"_Ich kann das nicht. Bitte, verlange dies nicht..._"

"_Ich tue es. Ich muss._"

_Snape wand sich aus seinem Griff heraus und drehte Dumbledore den Rücken. Mit rauer, verzweifelter Stimme sagte er: _"_Es wird mich zerstören._"

"_Nein, wird es nicht. Du musst dich um Draco kümmern, du musst den Krieg gewinnen. Ich bin kein plumper Schmeichler, Severus; du bist der mutigste Mann, den ich je gekannt habe. Und alle Dämonen der Hölle könnten dich nicht zerstören_"_, sagte Dumbledore leise. _

_Snape ließ plötzlich alle Luft hörbar entweichen und lief zügig zur Eingangstür, sein Gesicht immer noch abgewandt. Dumbledore rief ihm nach. _"_Severus... Bitte..._"

_Snape blieb vor der Eingangstür stehen und drehte sich um. Abscheu_

_und Hass zeichneten sich auf den harten Zügen seines Gesichts ab. _"_Ich kam zu dir und bat um Gnade. Ich schwor alles zu tun, worum du mich bittest. Ich habe diesen Schwur nie gebrochen._"

"_Und wenn die Zeit kommt, und ich lasse dich rufen...?_"

"_Ich..."_

"_... Severus?_ "

"_Wie du wünschst, Albus._"

_Und die Tür fiel mit einem dumpfen Knall hinter Snape ins Schloss ._

**oOo**

Harry wusste nicht genau wie er es schaffte, an jenem Tag in den Fuchsbau zurückzukehren, weil er sich an nichts mehr in Dumbledores Büro erinnerte, seit er die Erinnerungen zu Ende angeschaut hatte. Es hatte noch andere Erinnerungen gegeben, Snape, der berichtete, was Draco und die Todesser vorhatten, Dumbledore, der Pläne schmiedete... Und Snape beim Wort hielt, jedes Mal, wenn der Lehrer für Verteidigung zu schwanken begann. Er hatte Dumbledore noch nie so... tyrannisch erlebt. Er hätte es sich auch nie zuvor vorstellen können, dass jemand Snape so herumkommandieren könnte.

Doch am Ende war es nicht ein Befehl, der Snape an seinem Schwur festhalten ließ. Es war eine Bitte.

"Severus... Severus, bitte..."

Dumbledore hatte nicht gebettelt, um sein Leben zu retten, wie Harry damals gedacht hatte. Dumbledore hatte Snape angebettelt, seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Als Harry dagestanden hatte, gefangen, panisch... Dumbledore hatte Snape auf sein Versprechen verpflichtet. Ihn zu töten.

Kein Wunder, dass die Weasleys und Hermine besorgt waren, als er nach Hause zurückgekehrt war. "Wo warst du, Kumpel?", fragte Ron, der mit Hermine am Küchentisch saß, "du siehst erledigt aus."

Harry schaute seine Freunde an und versuchte, sich aus der Erstarrung zu lösen. Ron stand vor ihm, bevor er eine Antwort zu Stande brachte: "Hogwarts. Musste... sprechen mit..."

Hermine schaute ihn mitfühlend an. "Dumbledores Portrait. Es ist, als wäre er immer noch da, oder?"

"Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", fragte Ron und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

"Jaa," murmelte Harry und spürte das Bedürfnis alleine zu sein, um nachzudenken, wenn er sich nur an den Weg zu seinem Zimmer erinnern könnte... "Ich muss nur..."

Es war, als würde ein grauer Nebel um ihn aufwallen, seine Knie gaben nach; aus der Ferne hörte er Ron schreien: "Woa! Zum Henker, Kumpel! Was ist los? Du siehst furchtbar aus!"

"Es geht mir... gut," schaffte er zu krächzen und richtete sich rasch auf. Er musste weg... Nachdenken...

"Setz dich, du bist offensichtlich geschockt", protestierte Hermine, wie die anderen auch, doch Harry riss sich los und rannte die Treppe hoch.

Er ging nicht runter zum Abendessen und war immer noch wach, als Ginny um drei Uhr morgens auf sein Zimmer kam. "Harry. Ich dachte es mir, dass du noch wach bist."

Ihre Stimme kam wie aus weiter Ferne. Er drehte sich zu ihr, als sie sich ihm näherte, konnte jedoch keinen Ton herausbringen. Sie schien es jedoch zu verstehen und stellte keine Fragen, saß einfach nur neben ihm. Erst als er sich an sie lehnte, umarmte sie ihn, ließ seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter ruhen.

"Ich weiß nicht genau, um was es geht", wisperte sie und rieb seinen Rücken. „Dumbledore hat Mum mitgeteilt, dass _er_ es ihr nicht sagen könnte, aber was immer es ist... Wir sind da, OK?"

Er gab sich Mühe, wirklich, konnte aber nichts sagen. Er umarmte sie letztlich ganz fest, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken und sie saßen lange so. Ohne Zweifel fragte sie sich, was geschehen war, dass er jetzt zitternd in ihren Armen lag, aber wie hätte er es ihr sagen können? Abgesehen von der Gefahr, in die es sie bringen würde, sollte jemand herausfinden, dass sie es wusste... Wie hätte er es ihr sagen sollen? Wie hätte er es irgendjemandem sagen können... wie hätte es jemand ertragen können... Wenn es ihn schon fast tötete...

_Wie hätte sich Dumbledore nur umbringen lassen können? _

**oOo**

Er verließ den Fuchsbau am nächstem Morgen und kam nie mehr zurück. Erst vor dem Schlusskampf hielt er sein Versprechen gegen Dumbledore und informierte Direktorin McGonagall über Snape und ließ sie die Erinnerungen anschauen. Dumbledore insistierte unnachgiebig darauf, Severus' Ruf wiederherzustellen und „seine Unschuld bekannt zu geben".

Doch Harry widersetzte sich, und trotz dem, was er Dumbledores Portrait sagte, es war nicht nur der Wunsch, das Geheimnis zu bewahren. Der echte Grund war... die Wahrheit über Snape zuzugeben würde Harry zwingen, ihm etwas von seiner Schuld für die vergangenen Ereignisse zu vergeben, und Harry war nicht dazu bereit.

Um es einfach auszudrücken, er wollte Snape weiterhin hassen.

Oh, er hatte gehandelt, natürlich, wie es Dumbledore wünschte, und zweifellos war Snapes echte Rolle beim Sturz von Voldemort und seinen Todessern bereits der Zaubererwelt bewusst geworden. Doch dies bedeutete nicht, dass es Harry zu gefallen hatte.

Als er am nächsten Morgen in der zweiten Basis des Ordens aus seinem Schlafzimmer kam und Snape sah, wie er aus dem Fenster starrte, überwogte ihn eine Welle des Hasses. Snape hatte Dumbledore getötet, welche Gründe er dabei gehabt haben mochte. Harry hatte Dumbledore geliebt und Snape hatte ihn getötet. Harry brauchte ihn; er hätte nicht sterben sollen.

_Dumbledore... Sirius... Mum und Dad... Er hat JEDEN getötet, den ich liebte!_

Snape blickte über die Schulter und sah Harry da stehen. Da er merkte, dass der ältere Mann ihn aus dem Zimmer haben wollte, setzte sich Harry trotzig in den abgewetzten Sessel. Snape warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und drehte sich um.

"Und wann können wir weiterziehen?", fragte Harry mit einer betont fröhlichen Stimme.

"Das hängt davon ab, ob du reisetauglich bist." Jemand anders hätte das als fürsorglich aufgefasst, doch Harry wusste es besser.

"Es geht mir gut", sagte er. "Und ich möchte weg von hier, bevor der Orden alle Basishäuser durchsucht. Die Idee wird ihnen früher oder später in den Sinn kommen."

Snape drehte sich um und kam ihm langsam näher, während er sein Gesicht studierte, als ob sie beide zurück in der Schule wären und Harry in irgendeine Untat verwickelt wäre." „Warum möchtest du unbedingt jeden Kontakt mit dem Orden unterbinden, Potter?" Bevor Harry irgendeine Ausrede erfinden konnte, fuhr er fort: "Und versuche nicht, mich (nicht) für dumm zu verkaufen; ich bin ziemlich gut informiert darüber, was du vor dem Ende des Krieges alles unternommen hast. Du hast nichts mit ihnen abgesprochen, nichts ist geschehen, was deine Weigerung erklären würde, sie über dein Schicksal zu informieren. Deine Freunde sind jetzt sicher schon in Panik."

Verdammt sei dieser Mann. Harry wich seinem Blick aus, auch wenn er sich seiner Fähigkeiten in Okklumentik viel sicherer war als vor einem Jahr. "Ich will einfach alles vergessen, ist das so schwierig zu verstehen?", seufzte er.

"Nein, Potter, vergib mir wenn ich es nicht verstehe."

"Natürlich, _du_ verstehst es nicht," sagte Harry spöttisch und ging in Angriffsstellung. "Du warst auf meinem Vater eifersüchtig, auf Sirius, auf mich. Du wolltest den... den Ruhm, nicht war? Den Wunsch nach _Aufmerksamkeit,_ den du mir immer unterstellst hast – den hattest du! Du kannst nicht verstehen, wie ätzend das ist." Das Gesicht von Snape wurde bleicher, seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn, und Harry goss noch mehr Öl ins Feuer, fühlte ein grimmiges Vergnügen dabei. "Das Gras ist anderswo immer grüner, hä? Na, rate mal, Schniefelus, von mir aus kannst du es HABEN! Ich wünschte, DU wärst ohne Familie aufgewachsen, man hätte dir gesagt, dass du ein Freak wärst für etwas, was du nicht verstehen konntest, die Leute wären dir ständig auf die Fersen getreten und hätten von dir erwartet etwas zu sein, was du nicht warst, hätten über dich Lügen verbreitet in den blöden Zeitungen, hätten dir jederzeit Kameras vors Gesicht gehalten!"Er wich einer Ohrfeige seines ehemaligen Professors aus und lachte bitter: "Du darfst meinen ganzen Rum haben, wenn du willst. Ich würde nichts davon behalten wollen."

Durch zusammengepresste Zähne brachte Snape hervor: "Aber das erklärt nicht deinen Umgang mit deinen Freunden. So erbärmlich sie sein mögen, sie interessiert nicht dein Rum, und trotzdem überlässt du sie ihrem Kummer und ihrer Sorge. Sogar wenn dein Elend, das du so vor Selbstmitleid triefend schilderst, wahr wäre, deine Selbstsucht ist beschämend. Obwohl, wenn ich dich so sehe, vielleicht sollte es mich nicht überraschen, wie gnadenlos du sogar denen gegenüber handeln kannst, die sich deinetwegen Sorgen machen."

Harry kickte einen staubigen Fußschemel aus dem Weg, als er durchs Zimmer tigerte. „Sie verstehen es auch nicht. Hermine hat alle diese großartigen Ideen wie ich meinen Rum nützen könnte, um die Zaubererwelt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen, und Ron versteht es immer noch nicht, warum ich nicht gerne Autogramme verteile. Ich möchte einfach meine Ruhe haben." Er musste wegen des aufgewirbelten Staubes niesen und schaute Snape grimmig an. "Du sagtest, dass du tun würdest, was ich möchte. Das ist es. Ich möchte weggehen. Ich möchte in Ruhe gelassen werden."

„Du hast die Natur meines Versprechens an Dumbledore missverstanden, Potter." Snape schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, um den Staub von sich wegzublasen – zurück zu Harry, was den jungen Mann wieder niesen ließ. "Mein Schwur ihm gegenüber hatte den Sinn, dich zu beschützen, und nicht, dir blindlings zu gehorchen."

"Ich wusste, dass du es schaffen würdest, dich aus der Sache herauszuwinden. Das tust du doch häufig, oder?"

"Spar dir einen Spott. Wenn ich den Eindruck habe, dass du wider besseres Wissen handelst, dann werde ich nicht zögern, selber zu beurteilen – an deiner Stelle." Harry gab den Versuch auf, den Staub wegzuzaubern und öffnete stattdessen mit dem Zauberstab die Fenster, während er Snape böse Seitenblicke zuwarf. "Wir werden das Land nicht verlassen, ehe du den Orden über deinen Zustand und über deine Pläne informiert hast, damit sie auch überzeugt sind, dass du in Sicherheit bist."

"Als ob deine Fürsorge für mich eine Wiedergutmachung für die Ordensmitglieder, die du getötet hast, wäre," erwiderte Harry. Die Lippen von Snape verzogen sich zu einem dünnen Strich, er antwortete jedoch nicht. Wutschnaubend verließ Harry das Haus.

**oOo**

Wenige Stunden später waren sie zur Abreise bereit. Potter weigerte sich, Severus sein Schreiben an den Fuchsbau einsehen zu lassen, doch er erlaubte ihm genügend in seine Gedanken zu schauen, damit er überzeugt war, dass er sich an ihre Abmachung halten würde.

Sie gingen zuerst zu einer Eulenpost, um den Brief zu senden und verließen daraufhin jede Zivilisation, ob Zauberer oder Muggel, um sich für das interkontinentale Apparieren vorzubereiten, um ihr Endziel zu erreichen. "Warum hast du nicht einen Portschlüssel vorbereitet?", wollte Potter wissen.

"Weil, du ignorantes Kind, Portschlüssel verloren gehen können – oder sie können kaputt gehen. Ganz zu schweigen von der Möglichkeit, dass sie mir abhanden kommen, dann wäre die Sicherheit nicht mehr gewährleistet. Nur Dumbledore und ich konnten den Ort finden. Snape nahm Harrys Arm. "Jetzt. Und KEINE Bewegung."

Er konnte gerade noch fühlen, wie Harrys Puls sich etwas beschleunigte, bevor sie abhoben.

Die Ruhe und die perfekt gebrauten Zaubertränke hatten den Jungen genügend geheilt um zu verhindern, dass das lange Apparieren ihn ernsthaft schädigen konnte, aber er war für eine Weile desorientiert nach der Ankunft. Als sich Potter aufrichtete, verwandelten sich die Irritation und die Schwäche in Neugier, als er die neue Umgebung anschaute.

Severus musste zugeben, dass er selber so reagiert hatte, als er zum ersten Mal hier angekommen war.

Ihre Zuflucht war ein nett gepflegtes kleines Landhaus an einem baumbedeckten Berg, der über eiskalten nördlichen Gewässern in einem Kliff abbrach. Der Hang konnte nur sehr vorsichtig begangen werden unter Umgehung der Geröllmassen und verwitterten Felsblöcke am Bergfuß, durch den Wald oder durch den kieselreichen Strand an der Küste zwischen ihrem und dem nächsten Berg. Der Strand führte zu einem anderen schwarzen Wald, dessen hohe Bäume jedes Zeichen von menschlichen Bewohnern in diesem Gebiet verbargen. Das Gewässer am Strand war nicht der Ozean, jedoch hatte es eine große Kraft und verwandelte die scharfen Felsen in runde Kiesel.

Potter erhob sich nach dem Betrachten der roten und braunen Steine am Süßwassersee, der ihr nächster Nachbar war. „Wo sind wir?"

"Agawa Bay, Ontario, Kanada", informierte ihn Snape. "An der Nordseite ist der Lake Superior. Zauberer-Wohngebiete sind in dieser Gegend rar, und sogar Muggel kommen hier selten her, außer im Sommer."

Als er einem Zug nachschaute, wie er sich die Küste entlang wand, verdunkelten sich Potters Augen. "Ich möchte es sicher auch nicht mit Muggeln zu tun haben."

Irgendetwas in der Stimme des Jungen ließ Severus ihn scharf anblicken, doch sein Gesicht verriet nichts weiter.

_Selbstsüchtiger Bengel._ Mit diesem Gedanken wandte sich Severus ihrem neuen Zuhause zu, ließ Potter am Berggipfel alleine und betrat das Haus.

**oOo**

**_Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger  
Der Fuchsbau  
Ottery St. Catchpole, England_**

_Mir geht es gut. Ich möchte nur meine Ruhe haben._

_Sucht mich nicht mehr._

_H.P._

_**Antwort nicht erwünscht.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Nichts hier gehört mir. Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, und die Geschichte gehört **Jocelyn**,_

_Der Dank gehört meiner wunderbaren Beta Black Zora_

oOo

**Kapitel 2: Die Zuflucht**

Im Gegensatz zu den Basen des Ordens, die Harry bisher besucht hatte, war diese Zuflucht in gutem Zustand. Die Sonnenstrahlen, die sich durch eine Lücke zwischen den Bäumen durchgezwängt hatten, badeten das spitze, dunkle Dach in silbrigen Mustern. Da gab es sogar etwas wie ein Gewächshaus und einen Garten, die denjenigen voller magischer Pflanzen von Mme Sprout in Hogwarts ähnelten.

Doch die größte Überraschung für Harry kam, als sich die Türe öffnete, und eine Elfe, bekleidet mit einem Kissenanzug bestickt mit Moosmuster und Nordmannstannen, sich vor ihnen verbeugte. "Willkommen, Master Snape! Hattie hat sich um das Haus gekümmert, wie es Master Dumbledore für Master Snape gewünscht hatte."

Snape nickte ihr kurz zu: "Wir bleiben auf unbestimmte Zeit."

Die Elfe bekam große Augen, als sie Harry sah: "Hattie wird sofort ein Zimmer vorbereiten für den Sohn des Masters."

Harry versteifte sich, doch Snape kam ihm zuvor: "Dies ist ein Schüler von Hogwarts. Harry Potter." Sein warnendes Zähnefletschen unterband jeden Ausbruch von Begeisterung oder Lob, den Hattie gerne hervorgebracht hätte. "Sieh zu, dass sein Schlafraum _weit genug_ von meinem entfernt ist."

"Ja, Master," quietschte Hattie, und flüchtete.

Zu Harry sagte er kurz angebunden: "Ich hoffe, du wirst dich _alleine _beschäftigen, jetzt, wo wir hier sind, es sei denn, meine Hilfe wäre dringend nötig."

"Warum sollte ich deine Gesellschaft freiwillig suchen?", erwiderte Harry und betrat das Haus.

oOo

Es war, wie Harry erleichtert feststellte, einfach genug, sich selber zu beschäftigen, ohne zu sehr in Kontakt mit seinem "Gastgeber" zu kommen. So klein und drollig das Landhaus von außen aussah, ihre Quartiere lagen nicht so dicht zusammen, dass er gezwungen gewesen wäre, Snape mehr als wenige Minuten täglich in die Quere zu kommen.

Das Zimmer, welches Hattie für ihn eingerichtet hatte, befand sich an der zu Snapes Zimmer vollkommen entgegengesetzten Seite des Hauses — wofür sie beide unendlich dankbar waren — und im oberen Stock, sogar mit einem kleinen Balkon, von welchem aus er durch die Bäume das Kliff beobachten konnte, hinter dem sich der Große See befand. Zunächst konnte er kaum glauben, dass sie nicht am Meer waren, doch als er den Berg runtergeklettert war bis zur felsigen Küste, merkte er, dass das Wasser tatsächlich Süßwasser war — und ausserordentlich kalt.

Er lief gerne den Strand entlang und hob ab und zu die runden, verschiedenfarbigen Steine auf, um sie sich näher anzuschauen, bis er eines Tages sah, wie Snape dasselbe tat. Seither versuchte er, immer im Haus zu bleiben, wenn Snape draußen war und immer draußen zu sein, wenn Snape im Haus weilte.

Im Haus gab es eine beeindruckende Bibliothek, die im größten Raum untergebracht war. Obwohl Harry nichts sehen wollte, was ihn an Ron oder Hermine erinnerte, war sein eigenes Interesse an den Büchern ausreichend, um den Schmerz zu überwinden, den er jedes Mal fühlte, wenn er sich vorstellte, wie Hermine bei diesem Anblick Freudenschreie ausstoßen würde. Der härteste Teil war immer, wenn er den Raum betrat, und das tat er nur dann, wenn er wusste, dass Snape sicher nicht da war.

Bei einer solchen Gelegenheit, als er sah, wie sein ehemaliger Professor sich auf den Weg in den Garten machte, ging er in die Bibliothek, um dort zu verweilen. Wie groß auch Snapes Interesse an den Dunklen Künsten gewesen sein mochte, offensichtlich beschäftigte er sich weiterhin intensiv mit Zaubertränken, und braute regelmäßig neue faulig riechende Mixturen im Keller.

Und Harry war froh zu entdecken, dass _diese _Bibliothek keine Verbotene Abteilung hatte, obwohl Snape zweifellos eine Erklärung verlangt hätte, wenn die falschen Bände aus den Regalen verschwanden. Die meisten Bände über Zaubertränke ließ Harry gerne in Ruhe, (sogar den eher verlockenden Titel Potente Tränke, die sogar den Meister täuschen könnten), doch er entlieh einige, bei denen er dachte, dass sie Snape nicht sofort vermissen würde. Die Unautorisierte und ausführliche Geschichte und Entwicklung der Dunklen Künste würde Snape wahrscheinlich für eine Weile beschäftigen (nicht, dass Harry diese nicht ebenso gerne gelesen hätte), bevor er sich den eher, sozusagen, _speziellen_ Bänden widmete.

Die Einsamkeit ihres Landhauses auf dem waldbedeckten Berggipfel gefiel Harry, obwohl er manchmal Hedwig vermisste. Er hatte sie vor dem entscheidenden Kampf zu den Weasleys geschickt, mit der Anordnung, dort zu bleiben, bis er sie holte, und es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass sie ihn über den Atlantischen Ozean erreichen könnte.

So war es ein ziemlicher Schock für Harry, als eine Gruppe Muggel sich auf die Lichtung unterhalb des Landhauses verirrt hatte, so laut lärmend, dass Harry sie aus seinem Schlafzimmer hören konnte.

"I cha das doofe Füür nit aamache!"

"Schmeiss Holzkohle dri, Opa, denn brennt's!"

"Wenn mer das Füür nit aachriege, chönne m'r nit ässe!"

Und so ging es weiter. Die halten wohl niemals den Schnabel, dachte sich Harry, besonders, als sie mit Töpfen und Pfannen klapperten, um einen Bären zu verscheuchen, den sie mit den Kochdünsten aus dem Wald gelockt hatten. _Verdammte Muggel._

oOo

Severus fand ein grimmiges Vergnügen daran, dass die Muggel sich auf Potters Bergseite niedergelassen hatten. Als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass die Schutzzauber gut funktionierten und die neugierige Gruppe davon abhalten würden, ihnen zu nahe zu kommen, kümmerte er sich um seine Dinge (eher fröhlicher als sonst). Der Junge hielt sich zu seiner großen Erleichterung aus seinem Weg, so dass er einfach Hattie aufforderte nachzuschauen, was Potter brauchte und ihn zu informieren, wenn irgendwelche Probleme auftauchten. Einmal beobachtete er amüsiert, wie Potter den Berg herabstürmte, auf der dem Muggellager abgewandten Seite; seine Gereiztheit stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. So wie er den Lärm selber wahrgenommen hatte, zweifelte er nicht daran, dass die Muggel Potter die ganze Nacht wachhalten würden. Severus vermutete, dass er wohl einen Schalldämpfungszauber hätte um sie herum legen können, doch sah er wirklich keinen Grund, warum er dies hätte tun sollen.

Doch allzu schnell, seiner Meinung nach, packte die kunterbunte Meute ihr Zeug zusammen und ging weg – eher in Eile, da offensichtlich einer von den Idioten es geschafft hatte, sich von einer Schlange beißen zu lassen, als er durchs Gebüsch lief. Jedenfalls kehrte die Ruhe zurück.

Severus beauftragte Hattie, täglich auf diskrete Weise ein Exemplar des _Tagespropheten_ zu besorgen und ihn so liegen zu lassen, dass ihn Potter sehen konnte. Seine Mitteilung zu bekommen, hatte seine Freunde und den Orden wohl kaum beruhigt; wenn überhaupt, dann waren sie noch mehr außer sich als je zuvor. Jedoch musste Snape mit wachsender Empörung feststellen, dass Potter die Zeitung nie in die Hand nahm.

Trotzdem, die erste Woche ihres selbstgewählten Exils verlief ruhig und ohne Zwischenfälle... bis Hattie plötzlich voller Panik in seinem Labor erschien: "Master muss schnell kommen! Der junge Master Harry ist krank!"

Severus ließ sein Buch fallen und rannte los.

Er fand Potter mit dem Gesicht nach unten, gefährlich nahe am Kliffrand über dem Wasser. Noch beunruhigender war das Buch, mit dem der Junge offensichtlich herumgestümpert hatte. Sicher, es gab keine Warnungen, dass manche Sprüche, die in dem Buch beschrieben wurden, dunkel und gefährlich sein könnten —dennoch könnte man erwarten, dass ein Zauberer mit dem Potential eines Harry Potter die Fähigkeiten hätte, dies zu bemerken, nachdem er mit dem Lesen angefangen hätte.

Während er einige Bemerkungen über Potters Herkunft ausstieß, hob Snape ihn auf, stellte zufrieden fest, dass er keine lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen aufwies und schleppte den Jungen zurück ins Haus. Eine genauere Untersuchung zeigte ihm, dass Potter bei sich keinen dauernden Schaden verursacht hatte, außer, dass er sich selber wieder in den magischen Schock versetzt hatte. Als er zufrieden festgestellt hatte, dass der Junge sich erholen würde, kümmerte er sich um das Buch. Womit hatte der kleine Idiot wieder herumgespielt?

Er war sicher, dass er die Flüche nicht beachten musste, die offensichtlich Muggel und anderen gegenüber feindlich gesinnt waren, doch das Buch verwirrte ihn; sogar die übriggebliebenen Sprüche waren offensichtlich viel zu dunkel für Potter. Warum stümperte der Junge überhaupt mit einem solchen Text herum? Mit Sicherheit hätte ein edler Zauberer wie der heilige Harry Potter dieses Ding wie heiße Kohlen fallen gelassen, sobald er merkte, worum es sich handelte? _Oder vielleicht hat sich Potter gegen solche Einflüsse immun gefühlt,_ vermutete Severus, und warf dem Jungen einen angeekelten Blick zu. _Arroganter kleiner Bengel. _

Unvermeidbar, Potter kam wieder zu sich und Snape stellte ihn ohne Gewissensbisse in den Senkel: "Womit zum Teufel hast du rumgespielt? Du hättest dich fast umgebracht!"

Als Potter endlich die Orientierung wiederfand, zeigte er sich zu Snapes Verwirrung so halsstarrig wie immer: "Versuch nicht, so zu tun, als ob es dich bekümmern würde."

"Welchen Zauber hast du versucht? Du kannst froh sein dass er keine bleibenden Schäden verursacht hatte."

Potter drehte sein Gesicht weg von ihm, doch endlich murmelte er: "Kraftverstärker."

"Ja, so viel hatte ich auch erraten. Welchen?"

Die folgende Stille dauerte so lange, dass Severus kurz glaubte, der Junge sei eingeschlafen. Doch endlich seufzte Potter: "_Vis Vires._"

Snape schaute ihn finster an, trotzdem fühlte er sich noch verwirrter. Die alte Erdmagie war nicht mehr geläufig in der Zauberergemeinschaft, aber dieser Zauber... Potter hätte fähig sein sollen, ihn mit ziemlicher Leichtigkeit heraufzubeschwören, und trotzdem hatte er offensichtlich grob versagt: Entweder hatte er die Kontrolle verloren, oder die Macht hatte ihn überfordert. Jede dieser Möglichkeiten stand im Widerspruch (mit) zu den magischen Fähigkeiten Potters. Also: Warum war er wieder im Schock? Ein schwächerer Zauberer hätte dies erleiden können, aber sicher nicht... Moment.

_Schwächer…_

"Potter, setz dich."

Entweder respektierte ihn Potter mehr, als er vermutet hatte, oder der Junge war zu erschöpft zum Streiten, denn er tat wie ihm gesagt wurde und richtete sich mit grauem Gesicht in sitzende Position auf. Severus beobachtete ihn aufmerksam: "Seit wann ist deine Kraft vermindert?"

Die grünen Augen, die ihn erschrocken anschauten, waren stumpf, bei weitem nicht so leuchtend und klar wie in seiner Erinnerung. Er war erstaunt, dass er bisher noch nie an diese Möglichkeit gedacht hatte. Potter hatte schließlich den Dunklen Lord getötet, und er hatte fünf Horkruxe zerstört, während er sich immer wieder mit Voldemorts verschiedenen Speichelleckern hatte herumschlagen müssen, die dieser ihm auf den Hals gehetzt hatte.

Der Junge seufzte, und rieb sich das Gesicht: "Ungefähr seit ich den ersten Horkrux erledigt hatte. Es brauchte viel, um die Flüche, die auf den Horkruxen lasteten, zu überwältigen, und... Ich habe mich einfach nie vollständig erholt."

"Aber du konntest den Dunklen Lord besiegen."

Potter antwortete mit einem Schulterzucken, schaute jedoch weg von Severus. "Vielleicht hat ihn der Verlust der Horkruxe ebenfalls geschwächt. Jedesmal, wenn ich wieder einen zerstörte, wurde es… etwas schlimmer. Es wurde schwerer, weiterzumachen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, es würde... soweit kommen."

Severus verdaute dies, als Potter sich wieder zurücklegte und fast sofort eindöste. Eine stetig fortschreitende magische – und physische – Schwäche nach der Zerstörung schwer verfluchter Objekte, verstärkt durch ständiges Duellieren. Potter aß nicht viel, Hattie zur Folge, und als er jetzt überlegte, musste Severus feststellen, dass seine Gesundheit sich seit der Ankunft nicht verbessert hatte. Und das hätte der Fall sein sollen, wenn er nur magisch erschöpft war.

Einer der Horkruxe musste den Jungen verflucht haben. Vielleicht mehr als einer davon. Der Dunkle Lord bevorzugte mehrere Banne, um seine wertvollsten Objekte zu beschützen — er hätte sowohl mittel- wie auch langfristig wirksame Flüche gegen jeden, der mit seinen wertvollsten Seelenstückchen irgendetwas anstellen wollte, aussprechen können.

"Weiß der Orden etwas von deinem Zustand?", fragte er mehrere Tage später, als er bemerkte, dass Potter sich im Haus weiterhin langsam bewegte.

Potter schüttelte den Kopf: "Es gibt nichts, was sie tun könnten. Ich hatte keine Zeit, die Flüche aufzuheben, bevor ich die Horkruxe zerstörte, und als sie einmal zerstört waren, gab es keinen Weg herauszufinden, womit sie verflucht waren."

"Du bist bemerkenswert schicksalsergeben," sagte Severus mit der Absicht, den Stolz des Jungen anzustacheln.

Potter prustete: "Im Gegensatz zu manchen Leuten versuche ich nicht die ganze Zeit, die Nummer Eins zu werden. Ich wusste, dass die Chancen, daraus unberührt — oder eher unvernarbt— herauszukommen, nicht gerade gut waren. Ich habe getan, was ich tun musste."

Severus schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an: "Die Tatsache, dass ich überlebt habe besagt nicht, dass ich nur meine eigenen Interessen im Blick hatte. Du weißt das, Junge."

"Ja, aber trotzdem ist jeder, der dir vertraut hat, gestorben" stellte Potter fest und verließ das Haus, bevor Snape darauf antworten konnte.

Allein gelassen, schenkte sich Severus ein Glas Feuerwhiskey ein. Er fragte sich, ob Potter die ganze, vollkommene Wahrheit seiner schneidenden Worte erfasst hatte. Dass Severus manchmal auf Befehl gehandelt und andere Male verzweifelt versucht hatte, die Leben von anderen zu beschützen, jedoch vergebens... Es stimmte: Jeder, der ihm vertraut hatte, war tot.

Er hatte das Versprechen Albus gegenüber eingehalten… Und sein Leben genommen. Er hatte den Unbrechbaren Schwur gegen Narcissa erfüllt, hatte Draco in jeder Hinsicht geholfen… Doch nicht einmal das hatte den Zorn des Dunklen Lords gegen Lucius und seine Familie besänftigen können. Draco war an dem Tag gestorben, als Lucius aus Askaban geflohen war... Von der Hand des Dunklen Lords, während seine Eltern zugeschaut hatten. Narcissa hatte mit einem selbstmörderischen Einsatz versucht, ihren Sohn zu rächen, und Voldemort hatte sie ebenfalls abgeschlachtet. Lucius hatte seine nächste Aufgabe nicht überlebt.

Severus war zur rechten Hand von Voldemort erkoren worden, hatte den von Lucius Malfoy hinterlassenen leeren Platz ausgefüllt, der ihm sogar noch besser ermöglicht hatte, an Informationen heranzukommen, den Samen von Voldemorts Zerstörung zu sähen. Aber der Preis…

_Verdammter Harry Potter._ Severus fühlte, wie sein Hass auf den heldenhaften, selbstopfernden Bengel wuchs. _Solltest du eines Tages gezwungen sein, zu wählen zwischen dem Leben aller, die dir am Herzen liegen und dem Allgemeinwohl. Wo wäre dann dein gryffindor'scher Adel?_

Wäre nicht der letzte Schwur, den er Albus geleistet hatte, gewesen, hätte Severus seelenruhig zuschauen können, wie Potter an den Folgen der Flüche der Horkruxe einging. Doch die Versprechen dem Toten gegenüber verunmöglichten ihm solche Vergnügen, weshalb er sich seinen Forschungen widmete, um eine Möglichkeit, ein Heilmittel zu finden, den Zustand des Jungen zu verbessern.

Potter selber war weniger als hilfsbereit.

"Wir sollten mit dem Orden in Kontakt kommen. Ob du deine Freunde sehen willst oder nicht, ich habe hier nicht die Ressourcen, um dir helfen zu können," sagte er an einem Nachmittag, als er Potter im Garten abgefangen hatte.

"Zum zwölften Mal, die Antwort ist nein", sagte Potter einfach. "Ich möchte nichts mehr mit dem Orden zu tun haben."

"Deine Selbstsucht erstaunt mich, Potter", rief Snape endlich aus. "Du kümmerst dich überhaupt nicht um dein eigenes Leben oder um den Kummer deiner treuen Freunde. Die Flüche der Horkruxe sind nichts im Vergleich zu deinem überwältigenden Selbstmitleid!"

"Da spricht der Meister des Faches!", spuckte der Junge aus. "Du bist mir gerade der Richtige, so was zu sagen."

Snape hielt ihn am Arm fest. als er weggehen wollte. "Ich habe Dumbledore geschworen, dein Leben zu retten, ungeachtet dessen, wieviel Wert ich darauf lege." Sowohl er als auch Potter wussten, was er mit diesem Stachel meinte. "Und wenn ich zu wählen habe zwischen dem Erhalt deiner erbärmlichen Existenz und dem Befolgen deiner Wünsche, ich _werde _das Erstere wählen."

"Als ob du dich um mich oder meine Freunde sorgen würdest!", erwiderte Potter. "Denkst du, dass du das, was du getan hast, irgendwie wiedergutmachen könntest, indem du mir hilfst? Wach auf, Snape; du kannst niemanden täuschen! Du bist ein verdammter selbstsüchtiger, mörderischer Bastard und das wirst du immer sein, egal was du erzählst über _Befehle, die du befolgt hast_!"

"HÖR AUF!", brüllte Severus.

"UND du weißt das!"

Severus schlug auf den Jungen ein, so fest wie er nur konnte. Potter duckte sich und rammte seine Faust in Snapes Eingeweide und ließ ihn zusammensacken, jedoch griff er sich Potters Arm und riss ihn mit sich runter, während er mit einem Schlag ins Gesicht nachdoppelte. Er schaffte es, den schwächeren Zauberer von sich abzuwerfen, beugte sich über ihn und boxte dem verdorbenen kleinen Bengel so hart ins Gesicht, wie er konnte.

Potter warf eine Hand voll Dreck in sein Gesicht und rappelte sich hoch; während Severus zur Seite rollte, fluchte und versuchte, seine Augen sauber zu bekommen, kickte er ihn in die Rippen um sein Werk zu vollenden, bevor er davontaumelte.

"Bleib mir gefälligst vom Leib, Snape. Wenn du den Orden informierst, verschwinde ich und nicht einmal ein Spion deines Kalibers wird mich aufspüren können!" Severus hätte ihn vielleicht einholen können, wenn Potter nicht einen _Incendio_ in den Garten geworfen hätte und so den Tränkemeisters lange genug ablenkte, um dem jungen Zauberer die Flucht zu ermöglichen.

Severus sah ihn während des restlichen Tages nicht mehr, doch Hattie fand ihn früh genug, um Severus zu bestätigen, dass es dem Jungen noch gut ging, darum ließ er ihn gewähren. Er war besorgt, als die Muggelzeitungen berichteten, dass die lokalen Behörden versuchen, eine Schlangenplage in den Griff zu bekommen, doch da war Potter schon zurück und Severus nahm an, dass der Junge als Parselmund wohl nicht Gefahr lief, gebissen zu werden.

oOo

Severus hegte die Hoffnung, dass, wenn er es schaffen konnte, den Orden zu verständigen, Potters Freunde den dummen Jungen überzeugen würden, nach England zurückzukehren, um eine bessere Behandlung zu bekommen als diejenige, die Snape im Exil gewährleisten konnte. Doch der Kampf im Garten hatte ihm vollkommen klargemacht, dass Potter dem Orden um jeden Preis ausweichen würde, sogar wenn er dafür auf seine Magie verzichten müsste oder seine Gesundheit noch gründlicher ruinieren würde.

Er wich Severus mehr denn je aus, was für ihn persönlich noch in Ordnung gewesen wäre – doch da war die nagende Sorge, dass sich Potters Wohlbefinden kein bisschen verbesserte. Genauso wenig wie sein geistiger Zustand, seinem Verhalten nach zu urteilen. Der Junge hatte jede Menge riskiert und geopfert für das Wohl der anderen, warum also war er so unwillig, die Dankbarkeit der Geretteten zu ertragen? Das war nicht im Einklang mit dem Verhalten des „Jedermanns Liebling" der Zaubererwelt, das Severus in Hogwarts erfahren hatte. Nein, jener Harry Potter hätte tapfer gelächelt, hätte die Augen gesenkt, errötend vor den Kameras, und hätte bescheiden darauf bestanden, dass er alle die Ehrerbietungen nicht verdient hätte — auch wenn er sie akzeptiert hätte.

Potters eigenen Halbempfehlungen folgend, verwendete Severus seine beachtenswerte Erfahrung als Spion, um den Jungen besser verfolgen zu können. Seine Unternehmungen waren größtenteils uninteressant… Er wanderte an den Ufern des Großen Sees entlang, gelegentlich probierte er Zaubersprüche an den Küstensteinen aus, jedoch nichts Besorgniserregendes. Falls der Junge beabsichtigte, irgendwelche gefährlichen Zauber durchzuführen, hinderte ihn seine magische und körperliche Schwäche erfolgreich daran.

Selten führten ihn seine Wanderungen in die Nähe der Muggel, doch wenn dies gelegentlich der Fall war, kräuselte er seine Lippen auf eine Art, die Severus vage vertraut vorkam, und er drehte auf der Stelle um und lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, ohne einen Versuch zu unternehmen, irgendwie mit ihnen in Kontakt zu kommen. Severus erging es ähnlich mit den Muggeln, aber... es sah Potter nicht ähnlich, so abweisend ihnen gegenüber zu sein... oder? Er hätte gerne mehr gewusst über das Verhältnis des Jungen zu seinen Muggelverwandten und den anderen Muggelkindern, mit welchen er zweifellos aufgewachsen war.

Er konnte sich vage daran erinnern, dass Albus gesagt hatte, Harrys Familienleben sei nicht glücklich gewesen — er hatte es als Teenager-Gejammer abgetan, aber… würde dies die Verbitterung und Feindseeligkeit von jetzt erklären? Oder seinen gesundheitlichen Verfall?

Schon das alleine machte Severus immer mehr Sorgen; Potters Gesundheitszustand verschlimmerte sich zusehends. Seine Wanderungen, die seine Laune und seine Magie durch die frische Luft und Ruhe jeweils günstig beeinflussten, wurden immer seltener, bis sie am Ende vollkommen aufhörten; Potter begab sich nicht mehr außer Sichtweite des Landhauses, auch nicht bis zur Küste in der unmittelbaren Nähe. Er blieb stundenlang am Kliffrand sitzen und schaute in die Wellen, ohne einen einzigen Muskel zu bewegen. Severus sah sogar ein- oder zweimal, wie er mit einer Schlange redete.

Sobald klar wurde, dass weitere Untersuchungen unausweichlich waren, stellte Severus sich ihm entgegen und belästigte und tyrannisierte ihn solange, bis er bereit war, dafür im Labor still zu sitzen. "Vielleicht, wenn du etwas zuvorkommender wärst, könnte ich mehr Anhaltspunkte haben", sagte er, als er einen anderen Diagnosezauber vollführte.

"Ich habe dir alles gesagt, woran ich mich erinnern konnte", sagte Potter schnippisch, mit den Beinen schwingend, da er auf einem der Tische saß. "Da gab es keine Zeit zum Überlegen; ich benützte einfach irgendeinen Spruch, um die Dinger in die Luft zu sprengen."

"Trotzdem, ich brauche mehr Details. Wo warst du, als du den Becher von Hufflepuff zerstört hattest?", fragte Severus, ohne sich durch sein Gemecker einschüchtern zu lassen.

Potter seufzte schwer. "Auf dem Friedhof von Little Hangleton. Es war im Haus der alten Riddles. Ich bin durch die Schutzbanne eingebrochen — ich glaube, du warst der Grund, warum kein Alarm ausgelöst wurde." Severus widersprach nicht. "Ich stahl ihn und lief weg. Ich schmolz ihn auf dem Friedhof ein, bevor ich disapparierte."

"Und du hast ihn da gelassen?" Potter nickte. Severus schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Was, wenn die Zerstörung des Becher nicht genügt hätte, um das Seelenteil zu zerstören?"

"Doch, es war zerstört", sagte Potter vollkommen überzeugt. "Glaub mir, OK? Es war zerstört."

Severus beäugte den Jungen für eine Weile, und entschloss sich endlich, dies zu akzeptieren. "Was hast du gefühlt?"

"Bevor ich apparierte? Etwas… in meiner Narbe. Und in der Brust. Druck, und Ziehen. Vorwärts und rückwärts. Es war unheimlich." Potters Blick wurde etwas glasig, er verlor sich in Erinnerungen. "Und dann war es wie ein Knacken, und der Becher schmolz. Ich wusste, dass ich's geschafft hatte."

"Wie schnell hast du die Auswirkungen des Fluches gemerkt?"

"Ich konnte zuerst nicht atmen. Apparierte weg, damit mich die Todesser nicht erwischen, in den Fuchsbau. Ich erinnere mich, wie ich Frau Weasley sagen hörte, meine Lippen seien blau, und dann wurde ich ohnmächtig." Potters Stimme war gleichgültig, als ob er sich über das Wetter unterhalten würde. "Sie riefen Madam Pomfrey herbei. Zwei Tage später bin ich erwacht. Fühlte mich ein paar Tage geschwächt, aber ich musste weitermachen, die anderen suchen."

"Und der Nächste war der Spiegel von Rowena Ravenclaw?", fragte Severus.

Harry nickte. "Ich benützte einen Festen Schild zwischen uns, als ich darauf einschlug — es war in diesem alten Waisenhaus, wo Riddle aufgewachsen war. Ich fühlte, wie der Fluch draufschlug… Ich denke, es war wieder so ein brennender Fluch von der Art wie derjenige, der D… der Dumbledore erwischte." Er blickte finster. "Man könnte meinen, er hätte ebenfalls einen Schild benützt."

"Das hat er", erwiderte Severus verärgert. "Wie lange hat es gedauert, bis dein Schild zusammengebrochen ist? "

"Ungefähr zwei Minuten. Ich sah keine anderen Flüche, denke jedoch, da muss noch was gewesen sein. Oder vielleicht hat mich der doch nicht erwischt."

Der Rest der Geschichte war im Prinzip dasselbe. Severus konnte sich jede Menge Flüche vorstellen, die der Dunkle Lord benützt haben _könnte, _um die Horkruxe zu beschützen, doch keiner hätte die Symptome verursachen können, die Potter zeigte. Lord Voldemort hatte es gerne dramatisch… er hätte Potter Schlimmeres erleiden lassen als einfachen Verfall durch Schwäche und wachsende Müdigkeit. Irgend etwas passte nicht.

Zum Beispiel, die Zahl.

"Also: der Becher von Hufflepuff, das Medaillon von Gaunt, der Spiegel von Ravenclaw, der Ring, das Tagebuch… das sind nur fünf. Was war der Sechste?" Sein Patient zögerte. "Potter?"

Der Junge seufzte bedrückt. "Und jetzt kommt das, was du endlich in deinen dicken Schädel bekommen solltest, was ich dir die ganze Zeit zu erklären versuche. Warum es keinen Sinn macht, irgendjemanden zu kontaktieren oder mich zum Orden zurückzuschicken." Er schaute Snape in die Augen, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der seinen ehemaligen Professor tief bestürzte. Seine Augen, kummervoll, stumpf und resigniert, beobachteten Snape unter seiner blitzförmigen Narbe…

Die Narbe…

"Das warst du", sagte Severus sanft. "_Du_ warst der sechste Horkrux." Potter senkte den Blick und nickte. "Das war die Natur deiner Narbe, deine Visionen. Deine Verbindung mit ihm. Die Nacht, als er dich töten wollte…"

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich gemerkt habe, dass es das war", seufzte Harry und schloss die Augen. "Aber als ich es merkte – ich… wusste, was ich zu tun hatte."

"Wie hast du überlebt?", fragte Severus.

"Selbst-Exorzismus, wenn du es glauben kannst." Ein Anflug von Stolz huschte endlich über Potters Gesicht, als er Snape wieder anschaute. Severus musste zugeben, dass er beeindruckt war; jeder Versuch, sich von äußerlicher Beeinflussung der Seele zu befreien, war schwierig und gefährlich. Selbst-Exorzismen wurden in der Geschichte fast nie versucht.

"Ich nehme an, es hat funktioniert?"

"Gut genug. Ich habe den Horkrux rausgekriegt."

"Womit hast du es durchgeführt?"

Potter schnaubte abfällig: "Du würdest es nicht verstehen."

"Versuch's."

"Liebe. Meine _Freunde,_ wie du es gerne sagst. Voldemort hatte keine Freunde; er konnte keine Freunde haben. Dieses Gefühl hat das Seelenstück umschlossen und hinausgedrängt."

Severus dachte nach. Dass der Versuch Erfolg gehabt hatte, war offensichtlich: Der Dunkle Lord war tot. Es war jedoch schon ein Wunder, dass es Potter nicht geschafft hatte, sich dabei umzubringen. Es war zu wahrscheinlich, dass er dabei seinen Körper und seine Magie schwer verletzt hatte. Ob er sich je davon erholen würde, musste man abwarten.

"Und das war der Grund, aus dem du dich vom Orden abgesondert hattest?"

Harry hob seine Augenbrauen. "Was schlägst du vor? 'Oh, hallo Jungs, ich lief die ganze Zeit mit einem Stück von Voldemorts Seele in mir rum!' Es wäre herausgekommen. Die verdammte Rita Skeeter oder sonst irgendwer hätte es herausgefunden. Erst recht, wenn es bekannt geworden wäre, dass ich... krank geworden bin. Wie lange hätte es wohl gedauert, bis sie sich gegen mich gewendet hätten?"

Die Bitterkeit in der Stimme des Jungen war tief. Severus konnte dem nichts entgegensetzen. Die magische Öffentlichkeit war launisch; es reichte eine falsche Aussage in der Presse und schon würden sie Potters Kopf fordern. Sie wollten einen Helden, einen Retter. Nicht einen seelisch beschädigten jungen Mann mit wahrscheinlich dauerhaft beschädigten Kräften.

"Und so hast du dich entschlossen, aufzugeben?"

"Ich möchte nur in Ruhe gelassen werden!", sagte Potter, und sprang wütend vom Tisch runter. "Warum ist es so schwer zu verstehen — du wolltest es doch auch!"

"Es gibt niemanden in England, der auf meine Rückkehr gewartet hätte", betonte Severus.

Ein rachsüchtiges Lächeln umspielte Potters Lippen. "Gut gemerkt."


	3. Chapter 3

_Verzeiht mir, liebe Leserinnen und Leser. Diese Folge ließ lange auf sich warten, größtenteils durch meine Unfähigkeit, mein __E-Mailprogramm funktionsfähig zu halten. Noch einmal zur Erinnerung: Nichts ist mein, ich übersetze nur, und der grosse Dank gilt Black Zora für ihre Leistung als Beta. Und natürlich euch allen, die die Geschichte gelesen und reviewt habt._

_Spät, aber hier kommt die nächste Folge:_

**oOo**

**Kapitel 3: Narbe**

Severus öffnete das Fenster des Labors und schaute hinaus auf die kleine Silhouette, die am Kliff saß, vollkommen unbeweglich. Potter verließ überhaupt nicht mehr die unmittelbare Nähe des Hauses. Manchmal ging er gar nicht nach draußen, was Severus fast genauso erschreckte wie die zunehmende Trägheit des Jungen. Er diskutierte und wehrte sich nicht mehr, wenn ihn Severus für weitere Untersuchungen ins Labor schleppte, obwohl er nach wie vor bissige Bemerkungen machte.

Frustriert ging Severus spazieren, den Strand entlang und durch die Wälder. Er brauchte die stille Einsamkeit, um nachzudenken. Er konnte immer noch keinen Grund finden, warum den Jungen die Kräfte verließen. Nicht, dass ihn Potter irgendwie bei seinen Untersuchungen unterstützte, doch so, wie er die Methoden des Dunklen Lords kannte, war es durchaus möglich, dass der Junge wirklich keine Ahnung hatte, was mit ihm geschehen war.

_Und das könnte das Ende für ihn bedeuten,_ dachte Severus bitter.

Er bemerkte eine Bewegung draußen und gefror, als er eine sehr grosse Schlange sah, die zu Potter hinüberkroch. Nicht wagend, einen Warnruf zu riskieren, ergriff Snape seinen Zauberstab und stürzte zur Tür hinaus.

Er rannte nach draußen, nur um Potter vertieft in ein Gespräch mit der Schlange zu finden. Er hörte sie zischen, auf Parsel, und schaute ihnen fasziniert zu... bis die Schlange ihn bemerkte. Als sich seine Stimme erholt hatte, fragte Severus: "Potter, was zum Teufel tust du da?"

"Ich plaudere ein wenig mit einem Freund, wonach sieht's den aus?", fragte Potter vergnügt.

"Es sieht nach vielem aus, aber deine Beschreibung hätte ich nicht gewählt," murmelte Snape. Potter lächelte spöttisch und zischte der Schlange etwas zu. Sie schien sich zu entspannen, starrte Snape nicht mehr bedrohlich an und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Jungen. "Was sagst du ihr?"

"Was du gesagt hast. Nur höflich."

"Höflich?", fragte Severus zweifelnd.

Die Schlange zischte etwas zu Potter und glitt in Severus' Richtung. Er brauchte seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, um stehen zu bleiben. Offensichtlich hatte Potter es gemerkt, denn er grinste. "Er möchte wissen, ob du eine Bedrohung für mich bist."

Entschlossen, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, als er der Schlange in die kalten schwarzen Augen sah, erwiderte Severus: "Sag ihm, dass ich es nicht bin."

"Das habe ich ihm schon gesagt. Er fragt sich bloß, warum nicht." Severus blinzelte. Potter streckte sich faul aus und schaute der Schlange zu, wie sie um den älteren Zauberer glitt. "Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du versuchst auszugleichen, dass du böse bist. Er versteht das nicht."

"Was?" Snape funkelte Potter an. "Wovon redest du, zum Teufel noch mal?"

Der Junge lächelte spöttisch. "Schlangen haben keinen Begriff von Dingen wie 'Vergebung' oder 'Wiedergutmachung'. Er kann nicht verstehen, warum du mir helfen solltest, wenn für dich nichts dabei herausspringt. Da ist was dran, wirklich. Schlangen sind ziemlich clever."

Severus fühlte, wie er Gänsehaut bekam, als er das leise Geräusch hörte, das die Schuppen der Schlange auf dem Boden verursachten. "Ich frage mich zuweilen selbst, warum ich dir helfe", knurrte er wütend und verzog sich ins Haus.

Potter lachte, als er wegging.

oOo

"_Ich dachte schon, du würdest nie mehr in unsere Reihen zurückkehren, Lucius."_

" _Vergebt mir, mein Herr. Ich bin aus Askaban geflohen und zurückgekehrt, sobald es mir möglich war."_

"_Vielleicht bist du das. Und doch hast du mir mein Geschenk nicht gebracht."_

"_...Geschenk, Master?"_

"_Die Prophezeiung, Lucius. Das Objekt, das du für mich hättest holen sollen, vor über einem Jahr. Erinnerst du dich?"_

"_Ich... ja, aber... Man hat mir gesagt, die Prophezeiung sei zerstört worden."_

"_Das stimmt auch. Dachtest du, deine Zeit in Askaban würde dir meine Strafe ersparen?"_

"_Äh... nein..."_

"_Mein Herr, bitte-"_

"_Still, Narcissa. Komm zu mir und gib mir deinen Zauberstab, Lucius."_

"_Oh Gott..."_

"_Cissa, schh..."_

"_Ich schlage vor, du nimmst den Rat deiner Schwester an, Narcissa."_

"_J-ja, mein... mein Herr, bitte, erlaubt meinem Sohn sich zu entfernen, bevor Ihr Lucius... bestraft."_

"_Nein, meine Liebe, Draco muss bleiben. Er wird kommen und seinem Vater entgegentreten."_

"_Aber-"_

"_Cissa!"_

"_Mum, es ist okay!"_

"_Sehr gut, Draco. Jetzt sieh deinen Sohn an, Lucius, und sag ihm, was du getan hast."_

"_Ich habe unseren Master enttäuscht."_

"_Und was bedeutet es, mich zu enttäuschen?"_

"_Ich muss meine Strafe entgegennehmen."_

„_Gut gesagt, und noch dazu gefasst. Deine überemotionale Frau sollte deinem Vorbild folgen, aber ich werde dir eine Vergünstigung gewähren. Ich werde Draco nicht zwingen, deine Bestrafung mit anzusehen."_

„_Danke, Meister. Ich bitte nicht um Gnade für mich selbst."_

"_Ich..."_

"_Tu, was unser Herr sagt, Draco."_

"_Ja, Sir."_

"_Sehr gut, junger Draco. Jetzt schließe deine Augen."_

"_Meine Augen?"_

"_Es wird deine Eltern beruhigen, glaube ich. Narcissa, du darfst dich ebenfalls abwenden. Wenn du deinem Vater etwas furchtbar Dringendes mitzuteilen hast, Draco, dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass du es jetzt tust."_

"_Dad!"_

"_Es ist gut so. Dies ist die Strafe dafür, dass ich unseren Herr enttäuscht habe, und ich muss sie hinnehmen. Es ist mein eigenes Versagen."_

"_Aber..."_

"_Kümmere dich um deine Mutter."_

"_...ja, Sir."_

"_Na, na, Draco, sei nicht so verzagt. Es wird nicht so hart sein, wie du denkst. Jetzt schließe deine Augen. Aber bleib hier. Ich werde deinem Vater erlauben, dich zu sehen, bevor er bestraft wird. Lucius?"_

"_Ich bin... bereit, mein Herr."_

"_Gut. _Avada Kedavra_."_

oOo

Für einige Sekunden hatte Stille geherrscht. Sogar Bella war für dieses eine Mal geschockt gewesen. Severus hatte keinen Atemzug getan, seit der Körper des Opfers des Dunklen Lords auf den Boden aufgeschlagen war. Dann hatte Narcissa ihre Augen geöffnet und Draco tot auf dem Boden liegen sehen, während sein Vater ihn ungläubig anstarrte.

Der Schrei der Mutter des Jungen klang nachts immer noch in Snapes Ohren. Lucius hatte sich nicht bewegt, die Augen unverwandt auf den toten Körper seines einzigen Kindes geheftet. Severus war ebenfalls zu erstaunt gewesen, um überhaupt denken zu können, als Bella versucht hatte, die vor Gram wahnsinnige Narcissa zurückzuhalten. Als sie sich losgerissen hatte, hatten alle erwartet, dass sie zu Draco hasten würde, und so war sogar der Dunkle Lord überrascht gewesen, als sie sich auf ihn stürzte, mit gezücktem Zauberstab, den sie wie einen Dolch hielt.

Erst da hatte Lucius sich aus seiner Trance gelöst und versucht, sie aufzuhalten, aber es war zu spät gewesen.

Ein Blitz aus Voldemorts Zauberstab hatte sie zurückgeworfen, und als sie auf den Boden aufgeschlagen war, hatte Severus gewusst, dass sie nicht mehr zu retten war. Sie hatte gehustet, eine Blutspur an ihrem Mund, ihrem Master und ihrem Mann den Rücken gedreht und war entschlossen zum Körper ihres Sohnes gekrochen, mit einem Ausdruck der Erleichterung im Gesicht. Sie hatte es gerade noch geschafft, Dracos Körper mit einer Hand zu berühren, bevor sie auf seinen Roben zusammengebrochen war und aufgehört hatte zu atmen.

Als Lucius zu ihnen hatte gehen wollen, hatte ihm der Dunkle Lord befohlen, stehen zu bleiben. Alle Todesser hatten feierlich im Kreis gestanden, um goldene Haare, ausgebreitet über schwarze Roben. Der Dunkle Lord hatte Lucius befohlen, wegzugehen und die Körper seiner Frau und seines Sohnes dort zu lassen, wo sie lagen. Bella und Severus hatten zwei Stunden später um Erlaubnis betteln müssen, Draco und Narcissa begraben zu dürfen.

Severus fragte sich häufig, ob Bellatrix Black je fähig gewesen war, irgendwen zu lieben. Sie hatte keine Träne geweint um ihre Schwester oder ihren Neffen, obwohl sie sie zu Lebzeiten zu mögen schien. Während sie und Severus gearbeitet hatten, hatte sie die ganze Zeit auf die Dummheit ihrer Schwester geschimpft, den Dunklen Lord anzugreifen. Snape nahm an, dass dieses Verhalten wohl so nahe an Trauer herankam, wie es Bella möglich war. Kein Todesser hatte ihr auch nur eine Träne nachgeweint, als sie sechs Monate später von einer Aurorin getötet worden war.

Ironie des Schicksals war, dass, wie Severus erfahren hatte, die Aurorin, niemand anders als Nymphadora Tonks, tatsächlich geweint hatte, wenn auch nicht um die Frau, die sie getötet hatte, sondern, weil sie die Schwester ihrer Mutter war. Andromeda war wahrscheinlich vollkommen verständnisvoll gewesen, aber Tonks war es übel wegen der Tat und wegen dem, wofür sie stand, und nicht unbedingt wegen des Verlusts der Betroffenen. Sie war damals nicht verwandelt gewesen, dennoch hatte Bella sie erst Sekunden vor dem Augenblick erkannt, in dem ihre Nichte den Fluch auf sie geworfen hatte, der sie gegen die Wand prallen ließ und ihr das Genick brach.

Severus hatte insgeheim schon immer die Meinung von Bella geteilt, dass Narcissas offene und grenzenlose Liebe zu Draco ihr den Tod bringen würde. Der Dunkle Lord erlaubte keinem seiner Diener, irgendetwas höher als seine Ziele zu stellen – besonders nicht die Liebe. Narcissa war für ihn nur so weit nützlich gewesen, wie Lucius es war, und dasselbe galt für Draco. Der Junge war zu unschuldig gewesen, um für den Dunklen Lord zu arbeiten; jeder wusste das. Als Lucius den Dunklen Lord enttäuscht hatte, hatte die Familie ihren Nutzen verloren. Niemand überlebte lange, wenn der Dunkle Lord einmal den Eindruck bekam, dass er entbehrlich war.

Infolge dessen hatte Severus noch bevor ihre nächste Mission bekannt wurde gewusst, dass Lucius nicht lebendig zurückkehren würde. Die Blutlinie des Mannes war sein Stolz gewesen, wie bei allen Reinblutfamilien. Ob er wirklich um seine Frau und seinen Sohn getrauert hatte, wusste niemand ganz genau. Severus war der Meinung, dass er es getan hatte, sehr intensiv sogar. Ironischerweise würden andere ihn für sentimental halten, weil er es glaubte.

Lucius hatte sich in den nächsten Kampf gegen die Auroren ohne jede Rücksicht auf die eigene Sicherheit geworfen und sich geweigert, sich zurückzuziehen, als Severus es befohlen hatte. Die Auroren hatten sie bald vollständig umzingelt, mit der Absicht, sie lebendig zu fassen, doch Lucius hatte offensichtlich dem eigenen Leben ein Ende setzen wollen. Schließlich hatte Severus unter dem Vorwand, dass Lucius auf keinen Fall verhört werden dürfte, den Todesfluch ausgesprochen, der Lucius mitten in die Brust getroffen hatte, und seinen Körper den Auroren überlassen. Der Dunkle Lord war mit seiner Einschätzung einverstanden gewesen, als er ihm von dem Zwischenfall berichtet hatte und hatte Severus dafür gelobt, dass er sich von seiner Freundschaft zu Lucius nicht dazu hatte verleiten lassen, seine Pflichten seinem Herrn gegenüber zu vernachlässigen.

Snape hatte es sich nicht eingebildet: Im grünen Licht des Fluches, der sein Herz traf, hatte Lucius dankbar ausgesehen.

Alle Menschen abgesehen vom Dunklen Lord hatte ihre Schwächen. Obwohl er ein düsterer und oft grausamer Mann gewesen war, war Lucius dennoch ein Mensch gewesen. Nur ein mächtiger Legilimens wäre in der Lage gewesen herauszufinden, wo seine Schwächen lagen. Oder jemand, der begriff, was es bedeutete, eine solche Schwäche wie Liebe zu besitzen.

Nur ein meisterhafter Okklumentor hatte die Chance, den Dunklen Lord daran zu hindern, seine Schwächen herauszufinden. Der Dunkle Lord, immer zu sehr von seinen eigenen Fähigkeiten überzeugt, hatte angenommen, Severus besäße keine. Oder falls er geglaubt hatte, Severus könnte irgendeine Schwäche vor ihm verbergen, dann wäre er niemals darauf gekommen, um was es sich dabei handelte.

_Albus... Ich habe es versucht._

Es war leicht genug gewesen, den Dunklen Lord und die anderen Todesser davon zu überzeugen, dass er Dumbledore hasste. In mancher – nein, vielerlei Hinsicht hatte er das auch getan. Und doch, obwohl Albus ihn benutzt, manipuliert, gefordert, überfordert, ihm zugeredet, ihn schikaniert hatte ... er hatte ihn gerettet. Und er hatte ihm vertraut. Und aus Gründen, die weder für Severus, den Ex-Todesser, noch für andere nachvollziehbar waren, hatte ihn Albus Dumbledore gemocht.

Severus hatte ihm nie eine Bitte abgeschlagen. Und, laut Dumbledore, hatte ihn Severus nie enttäuscht.

Streng genommen hatte er Dumbledores letzten Befehl befolgt... er hatte den Schwur erfüllt, den er Narcissa geleistet hatte und Draco davor bewahrt, ein Mörder zu werden, und hatte sich darüber hinaus weiterhin hoch im Kurs gehalten beim Dunklen Lord. Doch Severus hatte nie so schnell vergeben oder etwas entschuldigen können wie Dumbledore es irritierenderweise gekonnt hatte – jedem, ihn selbst eingeschlossen. _Wärest du weiterhin so bereitwillig gewesen, mich zu hätscheln und mich meines Wertes zu versichern, wenn du mich gesehen hättest, wie ich dastand und zuschaute, wie Draco und seine Mutter starben?_

Wahrscheinlich. Verdammt sei er.

Um es völlig klarzumachen; nur Albus zuliebe fand sich Severus mit Potters immer schlimmeren Verhalten ab und versuchte, den Gesundheitsverfall des Jungen aufzuhalten. Severus erwischte ihn mehrere Tagen hintereinander in der Bibliothek, wo er Bücher studierte, in denen er gar nichts zu suchen hatte – extrem dunkle Magie, allesamt –, aber der Junge war nicht einmal stark genug, um ohne Hilfe nach draußen zu gehen. So unterhielt er sich mit Snape-Piesacken. Severus hatte den Eindruck, dass Potter diese Bücher nur aus den Regalen geholt hatte, um ihn zu erschrecken, aber ehe er etwas riskierte, entfernte er die gefährlichsten Bände und schloss sie weg.

So ging Potter dazu über, mehrmals täglich wie zufällig an Snape vorbei zu gehen und nutzte dabei jede Gelegenheit, verschlagene Bemerkungen zu machen. Er suchte nach Schwachstellen. Gut, dass Potter kein Legilimens war.

Severus war vollkommen überzeugt dass es reines Selbstmitleid war, was Potter zu seinem neuen Hobby inspirierte, "Snape ärgern" so häufig wie möglich zu spielen. Wäre sein Versprechen gegen Albus nicht gewesen, Severus hätte ihn verlassen, damit er einging und verrottete.

Und Potter wusste das auch.

"Hat dich Dumbledore irgendwie kontaktiert, nachdem du ihn umgebracht hattest?", fragte der Junge eines Tages, während Severus sich bemühte, an ihm einen modifizierten Suchzauber für Dunkle Flüche anzuwenden.

Snape schoss ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu: "Wie genau hätte er das tun sollen?"

Potter zuckte mit den Schultern. "Guter Einwand. Ich dachte nur, bei allem, was du für ihn getan hattest und allen Verbindungen und geheimen Kontaktmöglichkeiten, die ihr hattet, würde er _irgendeinen_ Weg gefunden haben, sich bei dir zu bedanken. Da du so _wertvoll_ warst, weißt du."

"Potter, wenn du deine Krankheit loswerden willst, halt den Mund und lass mich arbeiten."

Natürlich tat er das nicht. "Hat er sich _jemals _bei dir bedankt? Warum zum Kuckuck hast du all diese Dinge für ihn getan, wenn nicht für irgendeine Form von Belohnung?"

Severus erwiderte den spöttischen Blick des Jungen und antwortete voll Sarkasmus:

"Weil es das _Richtige _war."

Potter lachte laut. "Nicht, weil du diesen verdammten Orden des Merlin haben wolltest, oder? Ich denke, als du den einzigen Menschen der Zaubererwelt getötet hast, der ihn dir je gewährt hätte, hast du dir diesen Traum für immer zerstört. Niemand hat dir _wirklich _vertraut, außer auf sein Wort hin. Als er dann weg war, war's vorbei. Der einzige Mensch, der jemals _nett _zu dir war..."

"Sei... still!"

"Nicht einmal deine Eltern mochten dich, oder?"

Severus gab ihm eine harte Ohrfeige. "Wenn du je deine Kraft wiedererlangen willst, Junge, halt den Mund und lass mich arbeiten."

"Als ob du irgendetwas finden würdest..."

"Und wenn es nur darum ginge, deine Wut zu geniessen, weil du endlich zugeben müsstest, dass ich dein Leben gerettet habe, ja, ich werde die Ursache herausfinden." Es befriedigte Severus zu sehen, wie Potter erbleichte.

"Du würdest also die Lebensschuld benützen, um dich aus deinem Versprechen Dumbledore gegenüber herauszuwinden?"

"Der Befehl, ihn zu töten, war weitaus schwieriger zu befolgen als irgendetwas, was _dich_ betrifft", antwortete Severus ohne zu zögern. Dann sah er Potters Gesicht und begriff, was er gesagt hatte. Bevor er seine Äußerung einschränken konnte, zupfte etwas an seinen Sinnen: "Warte..."

"Ha! Zu spät, um das Thema zu wechseln!", triumphierte Potter. "Armer alter Snape – Dumbledore _war _wirklich der einzige Dummkopf, der sich jemals um dich geschert hat; oh, es hat dich tatsächlich _traurig _gemacht, ihn zu töten! Nicht, dass es ihm sehr viel ausgemacht hätte, den armen alten einsamen Severus ganz alleine zu lassen!"

"STILL, Potter!", bellte Severus und versuchte, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was sein Diagnosezauber entdeckt hatte statt auf die Worte, die sich in sein Bewusstsein bohrten.

"Oder ging es dir letztlich doch um den Orden des Merlin? Nein, ich erinnere mich an das, was du in jener Nacht gesagt hast, du wolltest nicht, dass ich dich einen Feigling nenne! Du hast dich wirklich schlecht gefühlt, nicht wahr, als du den einzigen Menschen verloren hattest, der dich nicht laut Original: für einen wertlosen, fettigen Mistkerl hielt!"

"SCHWEIG!" Severus schlug ihn so hart, dass er das Bewusstsein verlor, was zwar seinen verdammten Mund verschloss, aber auch den Zauber unterbrach. "Verdammt!"

Severus ließ Potter auf dem Tisch liegen und schritt aus dem Raum.

oOo

Harry war zunächst froh, Snape endlich von seinem dummen Kreuzzug abgebracht zu haben, da es ihn vor einer Zaubererschuld diesem Bastard gegenüber verschonen würde. Wenn nur dieser dumme Körper lange genug durchhalten würde, war er sich sicher, auch alleine ein Heilmittel finden zu können, gegen was auch immer ihn plagte – nur nicht auf eine Art, die Snape billigen würde. Komisch, wirklich. Man könnte meinen, ausgerechnet Snape sollte nichts gegen den Gebrauch der Dunklen Künste einzuwenden haben, wenn es um Leben oder Tod ging – Gott wusste, Snape hatte genug dunkle Dinge getan, um seine eigene Haut zu retten, "Dumbledores Befehl" hin oder her!

Die einheimischen Schlangen und Harrys eigene Sinne sagten ihm, dass Agawa Bay über starke Erdmagie verfügte. Die alten Eingeborenen hatten dem Ort auch ihre eigene Magie gegeben; Harry konnte sie fühlen, im See, in jedem Stein der Berge, und in allen Lebewesen. Sie wurde immer stärker mit der Zeit, und alle Quellen waren dazu da, um angezapft zu werden. Sogar die Muggel, die hier auf ihren Touristentouren wanderten, konnten ihrer Kraft nichts anhaben. Es war alles voller Erdmagie und alter Zauberkraft, und wenn sie Harry anzapfen könnte... kein Fluch hätte je eine Chance zu widerstehen. Und auch kein Zauberer, der versuchen würde, sich Harry in den Weg zu stellen.

Er hatte jedoch keinerlei Interesse daran, Snape in seine Pläne einzuweihen. Der Ex-Professor würde jede Menge unangenehme Fragen stellen und wahrscheinlich den Orden einschalten. Harry hatte weder Lust auf ihre scheinheiligen Belehrungen noch auf ihre Fürsorge. Er war für sie ihr Schützling. Sie würden ihn nie als Anführer akzeptieren, so wie sie es bei Dumbledore getan hatten. Er mochte jung sein, aber er war mächtiger als sie alle zusammen. Je mehr er sich an ihren Umgang mit ihm erinnerte, desto wütender wurde er.

Wenn er getan hätte, was Snape von ihm wollte, wenn er zu ihnen zurückgekehrt wäre... _Möglich, dass sie mein Lob gesungen und mir den Orden des Merlin verliehen hätten, aber sie würden mich nie respektieren. Für die war ich immer der Junge, der Junge, der Glück hatte. Ich bekomme von ihnen, was mir zusteht, eines Tages. _

So langweilig es auch war, unfähig zu sein, sich viel zu bewegen, Harry fand, dass es eine nette Unterhaltung war, Snape zu ärgern. Es war eine Art Herausforderung auszuprobieren, wie viele gezielte Beleidigungen er austeilen konnte, und wie subtil sie sein konnten, ohne ihr Ziel zu verfehlen, bis der Mann durchdrehte und zuschlug. Das einzige Problem war, dass seine Reflexe nicht mehr so gut waren wie sie hätten sein können, so dass er manchmal dem Schlag nicht ausweichen konnte. Nun, das war eine eigene Herausforderung.

Und die Sache war es mehr als wert. Das erste Mal, als Harry Snape verfolgt hatte, nachdem dieser aus dem Raum gestürmt war, hatte er gehört, wie ein Glas heftig auf die Küchentheke knallte, und danach das Kling! eines Feuerwhiskey-Dekanters. Harry hatte strahlend festgestellt, dass er Snape dazu gebracht hatte, zu trinken.

oOo

Severus war tief in die Whiskeyflasche vorgedrungen, ehe seine Gedanken ihn dazu brachten, Dumbledore für das elende Leben zu verfluchen, mit dem er zurückgelassen worden war. _Es war so leicht für dich, Albus, sich zu verneigen und zu gehen. Mit deinem Schicksal sicherzustellen, dass Harry und ich bis zum Kriegsende zusammenarbeiten konnten. Ich habe irgendwie meine Zweifel, dass du dies hier wolltest._

Er hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft festzustellen, was den Jungen plagte, und jetzt verlor er die Lust, dies zu versuchen. Auch wenn ihn Potters schneidende Bemerkungen aufregten, war Severus rational genug um sich vorstellen zu können, dass die Psyche des Jungen genauso wie seine physische Gesundheit litt. Das würde den Verlust an Interesse an allen Dingen, die Harry Potter hoch und heilig waren – wie seine Freunde – erklären, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass seine Persönlichkeit, und das Vergnügen, dass er aus Bosheiten gegenüber Snape oder sogar Hattie bezog, immer mehr und nicht mehr nur oberflächlich an den Geschmack des Dunklen Lords in seinen letzten Jahren erinnerten. Vielleicht konnten nur Zauberer, die so mächtig waren wie Potter oder der Dunkle Lord aus solchem Verhalten Vergnügen beziehen.

Na ja, solche Dinge hatten Snape früher auch amüsiert. Irgendwie begann er sich zu wünschen, dass sie es immer noch täten. Es würde ihn aus diesem Schlamassel retten, wenn er sich von seinem Gewissen befreien könnte, das er unter Dumbledores Einfluss entwickelt hatte.

Nein, Albus hatte nur zu gut gewusst, wie man dieses Risiko eliminieren konnte. Er war sich der Schuld bewusst gewesen, die Severus zurück auf die Seite des Lichts gebracht hatte, und hatte sich große Mühe gegeben, eine ähnliche, sogar noch stärkere Schuld auf Snape zu laden, eine, die er eine Lebzeit lang nicht abzahlen konnte.

_Verdammt seist du, Albus._

Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, dass ihm Severus ewig dankbar sein würde? Sicherlich würde jeder Mensch mit Verstand erkannt haben, dass jemand, der mit unauflösbarer Schuld beladen wurde, eines Tages seinen Wohltäter verfluchen würde. Wie Severus es getan hatte.

Als er in einen vom Alkohol verursachten Schlaf fiel, lag tatsächlich ein Fluch gegen Dumbledore auf seinen Lippen. Nicht gegen Harry Potter.

"_Es wird besser ausgehen, als du befürchtest, Severus. Ich verspreche es dir."_

"_Es ist leicht für dich, so etwas zu sagen, wenn du am Ende nicht dabei sein wirst! Du nimmst zu viel für selbstverständlich, Albus"_

"_Severus, das reicht! Du hast dich dazu bereit erklärt!"_

"_Ja, aber..."_

"_Ich habe dich damit beauftragt, weil du der Einzige warst, dem ich genügend vertraue. Jetzt vertraue du mir. Bitte. Mein Vertrauen in dich und Harry ist gerechtfertigt."_

"_Harry Potter ist sechzehn. Du bist bereit zu sterben, um zu verhindern, dass Draco Malfoy seine Unschuld dadurch verliert, dass er dich in diesem Alter ermordet – wie kannst du erwarten, dass Potter dazu in der Lage sein wird, den Dunklen Lord zu töten?"_

"_Mit deiner Hilfe, Severus. Mit deiner Hilfe."_

"_Wie um Gottes Willen soll ich ihm helfen können, nachdem ich dich getötet habe? Wenn der Junge nach deinem Tod wild darauf sein wird, jemanden zu töten, dann werde ich dieser jemand sein! Und ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich ihm das übel nehmen würde!"_

"_Also wirklich - "_

"_Und ist dir vielleicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich Potter helfen soll? Geschweige denn, wie ich ihn überzeugen kann, mir zu vertrauen, ohne dass meine Tarnung auffliegt."_

"_Du verfügst über wunderbare Instinkte, mein Junge. Stärker als meine. Vertraue dir. Du und Harry, ihr seid euch in dieser Hinsicht sehr ähnlich; ihr beide seht tiefer, als das Auge reicht. Ich glaube, Harry wird anerkennen, was du getan hast, wenn die Zeit reif ist. Und er wird wissen, dass er dir trauen kann."_

"_Der Junge hasst mich, und das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Er wird mir den Tod wünschen, wenn du gestorben bist."_

"_Er wird dir leichter vergeben können, wenn du in der Lage bist, ihm zu vergeben,, Severus."_

„_Vergeben? Was denn vergeben?"_

"_Dass er ist, wer er ist, natürlich. Dass er den Ruhm und die Anerkennung als Held bekommt, die du zweifellos für deine Taten für unsere Seite verdient hättest, jedoch nie erhalten hast. Dass er der "Auserwählte" ist, habe ich Recht?"_

"_Die Gründe spielen keine Rolle."_

"_Aber die, die ich genannt habe, sind nicht die Einzigen, oder? Ich mag ein dummer alter Mann sein, aber ich bin nicht vollkommen blind, Severus. Ich bin mir der Gründe sehr wohl bewusst, aus denen du so entschlossen bist, Harry zu hassen."_

"_Und trotzdem vertraust du mir."_

"_Ja. Weil ich glaube, dass du eines Tages deinen Frieden mit (sich) dir selber schließen wirst, sobald du ihm vergeben kannst."_

"_So sehr mich dein Vertrauen rührt, es erstaunt mich, dass du bereit bist, die Zukunft der Zaubererwelt darauf aufzubauen."_

"_Immer so melodramatisch..."_

"_Albus-"_

"_Das reicht. Wir können hier im Dunklen stehen und die ganze Nacht lang, aber ich bezweifle, dass einer von uns von seinem Standpunkt abrücken wir.) Jedenfalls wird es für meine alten Knochen langsam zu kalt. Wir sollten ins Schloss zurückkehren."_

"_Ja, Herr Direktor."_

"_Schmoll nicht, Severus, das steht dir nicht. Und denke an das, was ich über deine Intuition gesagt habe. Sie wird dich nicht irreleiten."_

"_Wenn du das sagst."_

oOo

Severus erwachte, sein Kopf schwirrte, neblig vom Whiskey, seine Zunge war dick und er versuchte erneut, Dumbledore dafür zu verfluchen, dass er ihn nicht einmal in seinen Träumen in Ruhe ließ. Er hatte keine Lust, wieder einzuschlafen und dem alten Mann in seinen Erinnerungen erneut zu begegnen, darum lief er aus dem Haus in die Kälte der Morgendämmerung hinaus. Potter, danke Gott für kleine Gnaden, schlief in seinem Zimmer.

Es begann als einfacher Spaziergang, um den Kopf frei zu bekommen. doch der Nebel und die kalte Luft brachten die alten Instinkte des Zaubertrankmeisters zurück und er erforschte die magischen Pflanzen und Pilze, welche in den Wäldern wuchsen, während er den Hang hinunter wanderte. Im Gegensatz zu Potter, der sich stets nah am Wasser hielt, blieb Severus am liebsten zwischen den Bäumen, sowohl, weil er sich dort nicht so angreifbar fühlte, als auch wegen der Zutaten für Zaubertränke, die man dort finden konnte.

Die meisten der üblichen Gewächse hatte er schon bei vorhergegangenen Expeditionen entdeckt und die Mistelzweige, obwohl voll und gesund, verfügten um diese Jahreszeit (, wo sie) noch nicht über ihre vollen magischen Fähigkeiten. Dennoch war es eine beruhigende Erfahrung, die verschiedenen ihm vertrauten Pflanzen auszumachen und über ihr Potenzial für Zaubertränke zu sinnieren.

Der interessanteste Fund dieses Ausflugs war ein Exemplar der Braunen Schmarotzerwinde, die in einem Astloch einer alten Eiche verwurzelt war. Die Ranke war zu jung, um überhaupt genützt werden zu können, dennoch war Severus sich sicher, dass die Überlebenschancen der Eiche bereits sehr klein waren. Die Schmarotzerwinden waren vollständig mit winzigen Samen bedeckt, und sogar wenn man die Ranke verbrennen und weghacken würde, ein winziges Bisschen der bösartigen Pflanze, das mit irgendeiner anderen Pflanze in Berührung kam, und die Ranke würde Nährstoffe und Wasser aus dem neuen Wirt saugen, bis er starb. Es war verdammt schwierig, der Plage Herr zu werden, wenn die Ranke in irgendeinem Gewächshaus Einzug hielt, denn die sicherste Maßnahme war es, alle benachbarten Pflanzen einfach zu entfernen und abzuwarten, bis die befallene Pflanze starb, eher als zu versuchen, die Schmarotzerwinde abzutöten und das Risiko einzugehen, den gesamten Bestand zu infizieren. Ironischerweise wurden die Samen erst befruchtet, wenn die Mutterranke starb.

Zum Glück war dieses Exemplar weit genug von seinem Zauberpflanzengarten entfernt, um keine Bedrohung darzustellen. Der Eichenbaum war groß und stark, aber er würde der schnellwachsenden Ranke innerhalb von sechs Monaten unterliegen: Kaum ein Atemzug, gemessen an der Lebenserwartung eines Baumes. Severus kannte mehrere Methoden, wie man Schmarotzerwinden-Infektionen behandeln konnte, jedoch war dies eine anspruchsvolle Aufgabe, und das Leben aller Bäume in der Umgebung wäre in Gefahr gewesen, wenn die Ranke einmal ihren Samen gestreut hätte. Sogar der kleinste Kratzer in der Rinde eines Baumes oder eine Narbe auf der Haut einer gesunden Pflanze genügte dem Samen, um anzuwachsen und das Leben aus dem Wirt herauszusaugen, sogar, wenn dieser dabei immer noch normal aussah.

_Opportunistisch wie ein durchschnittlicher Schwarzmagier,_ dachte Severus. Es gab Möglichkeiten, die Zeichen der Verseuchung zu sehen und sie zu vernichten, bevor die Wirtspflanze starb, doch diese Zeichen waren für das bloße Auge kaum erkennbar. _Wie so viele Zeichen der Verderbtheit. Die Gefahr umgibt und bedroht uns, und sie wird immer stärker, auch wenn wir uns weigern, an ihre Existenz zu glauben, wie Fudges Ministerium sich weigerte, an die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords zu glauben, selbst als sie sahen, dass das Dunkle Mal auf meinem Arm schwarz war._

Er schaute kummervoll seinen linken Unterarm an. Der Tod des Dunklen Lords hatte das Zeichen auf dem Fleisch seines ehemaligen Dieners nicht vollständig verblassen lassen. Es war jetzt blasser, als es je gewesen war seit Ende des ersten Krieges, aber es war nicht vollständig verschwunden. Ein Zeichen mehr, dass Severus' Schuld nicht vollkommen vergeben werden konnte, wie es schien. Das Zeichen, das er freiwillig angenommen hatte, würde niemals verschwinden. Andererseits, sogar Potters Narbe war immer noch da.

Vielleicht würde der Nachhall des Dunklen Lords niemals aus der Welt verschwinden, und das Fleisch und den Geist seiner Diener und Opfer bis ans Ende ihrer Tage heimsuchen.

Was gab es sonst für eine Erklärung?

oOo

Als er nach Sonnenaufgang wieder zum Landhaus zurückkehrte, übernahm Severus schweren Herzens erneut die Aufgabe, den Verdammten Harry Potter zu untersuchen. Der Junge schlief immer noch ganz tief und als Severus in sein Zimmer hereinschaute, bewegte er sich nicht einmal. Es wurde immer schlimmer. Frustriert und mit beginnender Verzweiflung, änderte Severus seine Taktik. Statt weiterhin seinen Körper und seine Magie zu untersuchen begann er, Potters Handlungen seit dem Kriegsende in seinem Geist nachzuvollziehen. Zum Glück machte es Potters Entscheidung, Severus in sein selbstgewähltes Exil zu folgen, einfacher, seine Schritte zu rekonstruieren.

Konnte irgendein Zauber, mit dem Potter herumgemurkst hatte, die Wirkung der Flüche beschleunigt haben? Mit Hilfe von Hattie sammelte Severus alle Bücher aus der Bibliothek, die Potter gelesen hatte, und während nur wenige Flüche beinhalteten, die tatsächlich eine schädliche Auswirkung hätten haben können, passte ihre Wirkung nicht mit Potters Symptomen zusammen. Außerdem glaubte er nicht, dass Potter ernsthaft mit Dunkler Magie herumstümpern würde, jenseits des kindischen Spiels, sich mit Dunklen Büchern erwischen zu lassen, um Severus zu ärgern.

Als er sich an den Spruch erinnerte, der den Jungen in den magischen Schock geworfen hatte, zog Severus das Buch heraus und blätterte durch das Kapitel über Erdmagie, zum _Vis-Vires_-Zauber. Potter war noch nicht so krank gewesen, als er den Zauber versucht hatte, dennoch schien es seltsam, dass ein so harmloser Spruch solche schwerwiegenden Auswirkungen haben konnte.

Während er sich die Schläfen rieb, bestellte Severus ein Frühstück bei Hattie und beugte sich dann wieder über die Seite mit dem Spruch. Nichts, was mit Harry Potter zu tun hatte, schien irgendeinen verfluchten Sinn zu machen. Der Zauber auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite war ebenfalls erdmagisch, und ein Kraftverstärker, der Potter auf diese Art hätte verletzen können, wenn er ihn in seinem Zustand versucht hätte, doch war er sehr schwarzmagisch, viel zu dunkel für jemanden wie Potter, um nur daran zu denken, ihn zu versuchen. Und sicherlich hätte Severus es gemerkt, wenn Potter einen _Adficio _in seiner Nähe versucht hätte –andererseits, vielleicht auch nicht, da seine primäre Wirkung sich auf Individuen richtete, die keine starke Magie besaßen, wie Muggel, welche nicht einmal ihre beschränkte magische Kraft vermissen würden, nachdem sie ihnen ausgesaugt worden war.

Hmmm... _Adficio _war die Art von Spruch, die der Dunklen Lord geschätzt hätte...

Severus Hand gefror mit der Teetasse auf halbem Weg zu seinem Mund.

_Moment mal..._

"_Vertraue deinen Instinkten, Severus..."_

Er musste nachdenken... doch Tatsachen und Erinnerungsbruchstücke begannen, ein deutliches Bild in seinem Kopf zu formen.

_Adficio... ein alter erdmagischer Kraftverstärker, um die magische Energie der Schwachen zu gewinnen. Aber riskant für einen schwachen Zauberer, diesen alleine zu versuchen..._

_Dunkle Sprüche. Potters Triezen... das Desinteresse am Befinden seiner Freunde..._

_Der Selbst-Exorzismus... vielleicht der schwierigste und gefährlichste Zauber, den es gab... die Chancen, die_ erfolgreiche _Durchführung zu überleben, waren äußerst gering..._

_Doch wie waren die Chancen, einen erfolglosen Versuch zu überleben?_

_Der Horkrux... der Tod des Dunklen Lords... der Selbst-Exorzismus muss wenigstens zum Teil erfolgreich gewesen sein, ausreichend, um das Seelenteil daran zu hindern, den Dunklen Lord selbst am Leben zu erhalten..._

_Dunkle Sprüche... das plötzliche Interesse an Dunkler Macht... die Veränderung in Potters Wesen... der Horkrux, vielleicht nicht vollständig zerstört..._

_Verflucht. _

_Die Schmarotzerwinde. Der Samen der Schmarotzerwinde, tief in einer gesunden Pflanze, der sich nährt, die Kraft nimmt..._

"_Vertraue deinen Instinkten, Severus..."_

Er saß sehr lange still in seinem Labor, dann stieg er langsam wieder die Treppe hoch, durch die Halle und zu Potters Zimmer, wo der Junge immer noch schlief. So still, so friedlich, so unschuldig aussehend. Wer würde jemals auf die Idee kommen, sich vorzustellen ...

Das Licht, das durch die Vorhänge drang, warf eben genug Licht auf Potters Gesicht, dass Severus die Narbe sehen konnte, immer noch in seine Stirn geätzt, Erinnerung an die Wunde, die es vor vielen Jahren einem Stückchen von Voldemorts Seele ermöglicht hatte, sich dort einzubetten.

Ein Ort, um Wurzeln zu fassen...

Der Wirt lag im Sterben. Konnte ein Teil eines Horkruxes ohne den Wirt überleben?

_Warum nicht?_ Wenn die Seele zerstückelt werden konnte, um einen Horkrux herzustellen, warum konnte nicht ein Horkrux noch weiter geteilt werden? Ein Stück, das zu wenig Kraft hatte, um den Besitzer der Seele am Leben zu erhalten, jedoch...

_Wie Samen. Sich in der neuen Seele verwurzeln, sich davon ernähren, das Leben aus dem Wirt heraussaugen und das Böse stärken, das den Samen hervorgebracht hat..._

Zum ersten Mal sah Severus das Gesicht von Harry Potter ohne Zorn an. Er hatte Schrecken erlebt, die, wie es Albus häufig ausgedrückt hatte, den mutigsten Auror dazu gebracht hätten, vor Entsetzen zurückzuscheuen, und doch erschauderte er jetzt zum ersten Mal, als er den Anblick, der sich ihm bot, betrachtete. Die Last des Versprechens und der unbezahlbaren Schuld lastete auf seinen Schultern, und jetzt zog es ihn in zwei Richtungen – das Versprechen, alles zu tun, was in seiner Macht stand, um das Übel des Dunklen Lords ein für allemal zu vernichten... und sein Versprechen, das Leben von Harry Potter zu beschützen, den Albus so viel mehr geliebt hatte als Severus (wofür ihn Severus schon immer gehasst hatte).

"Albus... Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll."

tbc...


End file.
